Terra
by Baron Noir
Summary: Well, this is the 'teaser' for the upcoming Lunenoire FF6 fic...La bande annonce pour la fic FF6 Lunenoire, qui arrive bientôt !
1. Chapitre Un

Vector, onze ans avant la Seconde Guerre de la Magie… 

Lia Narkel avait peut-être le grade de lieutenant, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre responsabilité militaire. Elle était dans la recherche scientifique. Pour avoir accès aux installations gouvernementales, il était plus simple, pour des raisons administratives, d'être un membre des forces armées. D'où l'accord tacite passé avec les militaires pour que les scientifiques reçoivent un grade nominal, sans être pour autant le moindrement responsable devant la hiérarchie. Lia avait ainsi participé à nombre de projets, surtout en recherche pure, qui avaient permis aux hauts responsables Impériaux de la classer parmi leurs meilleurs techniciens…ce qui lui avait donné une liberté pour ses affectations indéniables (Gesthal, au contraire de Kefka, préférait laisser un peu de ''corde'' aux scientifiques, considérant à juste titre que des pressions directes sur eux ou sur leurs familles pouvaient s'avérer fort contre-productives) Récemment, un poste à temps partiel plutôt particulier s'était ouvert, et même s'il était bien en dessous de ses qualifications, Lia avait aussitôt posé sa candidature…Ce poste était lié, par la tangente, au fameux _Projet Magitek_, que la majorité des techniciens qualifiés impériaux, y compris Lia, nommaient sarcastiquement : _Projet Piegabudgek_ (Piège à Budgets…) Lia avait rempli des dizaines de mémoires au sujet des possibilités infinies de la recherche pure, et trouvait que _Polaris, _le projet de sa division était bien plus prometteur que les absurdités de Kefka : avec le dixième des sommes consacrées pour la recherche sur des absurdités monumentales comme la Magie, il y aurait eu des résultats concrets très vite…Mais Lia n'avait rien à faire avec cette ''recherche'' proprement dite. Sa fonction était auxiliaire, liée aux…membres, très involontaires de _Magitek…_Soit, concrètement, des enfants dont les plus âgés avaient à peine dix ans.

Le co-responsable du projet, Cid, qui avait accepté qu'on l'affecte là qu'à regret, avait maintes fois soulevé lors de rencontres avec l'Empereur qui si on laissait ses collègues carte blanche pour la formation, ce ne serait pas des officiers exceptionnels qu'on obtiendrait, mais des gens très, très, instables. Il était certain que Kefka était la _dernière _personne à qui on pouvait confier, même de loin, des choses liées somme toute à l'éducation, et que la fille adoptive de Cid semblait, et de loin, beaucoup plus stable, normale (mais surtout, point qui comptait pour Lia et Cid, mais pas pour l'Empereur) heureuse) que les ''candidats'' du Projet Magitek. Aussi, en fait de compte, l'Empereur avait accepté (et fait admettre le principe par Kefka) d'essayer une approche un peu moins froide, c'est à dire que les responsables du projet s'occupent, au moins partiellement, des enfants _pour eux-mêmes, _plutôt que pour leurs facultés éventuelles. Quelques postes avaient donc été ouverts, pour n'importe quel Impérial disposant des autorisations requises (assez élevées, Magitek étant top-secret) qui y avait un peu de temps à consacrer…Autrement dit, quelques heures par semaines, Lia devait essayer de remonter le moral, souvent plutôt bas (dire que les membres du projet étaient poussés à bout, même seulement au niveau académique, était un euphémisme) des enfants. Un poste vraiment ''social'', qui aidait peut être un peu les membres du projet à ne pas sombrer dans la dépression, sans plus. Qui lui faisait infiniment plaisir, pour des raisons personnelle…Lia avait perdu sa propre fille, morte de maladie quand elle avait deux mois, ce qui avait très dur pour elle (au niveau familial, sa vie n'avait vraiment pas été terrible…Une relation vraiment…désastreuse…avec sa mère, pas de père, ce qui aurait été vrai également pour sa fille, et finalement cette tragédie…Et en plus, la naissance ayant été assez pénible. Lia ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants). Elle avait pris ce poste pour ''compenser'', évidemment, comme, d'ailleurs une bonne partie des autres volontaires (en majorité des Impériales) Pour faire accepter mieux sa décision, elle avait prétendu qu'elle pourrait également ''apporter un regard extérieur sur le programme de recherche'' Ce qu'elle faisait, en produisant rapport sur rapport illustrant le fait qu'au niveau éducationnel, sociologique, psychologique, le programme, comme elle l'avait toujours pensé, conduirait au désastre, si on n'en changeait pas, dans les plus brefs délais, ses bases et ses responsables.

Lia, justement, était de ''service'' ce matin. Et elle se qualifiait intérieurement de tout les termes en courant dans les couloirs du Palais : de toutes les journées pour oublier son réveil-matin, elle avait vraiment pris la pire. Pour une fois qu'il y avait quelque chose…

Une des deux sentinelles gardant l'accès de l'ascenseur menant au secteur réservé pour le projet hocha la tête en voyant Lia arriver. Celle ci eut un assez mauvais pressentiment…

-Ah, Lieutenant, vous arrivez trop tard. Ils sont partis il y a une dizaine de minutes.

Lia se qualifia de façon encore plus poussée. C'était son idée, et elle venait de la manquer. Elle s'était littéralement battue contre Kefka et son collègue (et ancien ami) Hartz durant plusieurs semaines pour qu'on organise, histoire de changer les idées un peu des membres du projet Magitek, une activité extérieure. Lia avait proposé un des musées de la capitale (bon, d'accord, des enfants de sept ans normaux auraient trouvé une visite au Musée d'Art Classique passablement ennuyeuse, mais c'était mieux que rien…) mais on avait catégoriquement refusé pour des raisons de sécurité (Sans parler des commentaires très méprisants que Kefka avait fait à son endroit, la trouvant ''trop sensible''. Mais Cid l'ayant appuyée, il ne pouvait l'ignorer…) En fait de compte, le lieu de la visite serait une usine stratégique Impériale, complètement isolée (le fait que l'immense majorité des membres du projet aient manifesté une joie indéniable à l'annonce de cette visite, prodigieusement ennuyante, était un signe clair de combien leur vie pouvait être difficile…) avec transport aérien pour l'aller comme le retour. Vraiment le strict minimum. Mais mieux que rien…

Lia entra dans le complexe, déserté à l'exception de quelques gardes. Qu'allait-elle faire en attendant ? Elle se décida pour préparer une fois de plus un document à l'intention des professeurs pour tenter de les encourager à exercer leur ''art'' d'une façon un peu moins…glaciale. Et compétente. Kefka avait, dans la majorité des cas, choisi les professeurs, évidemment plus pour leur loyauté _par rapport à lui _que pour leurs capacités pédagogiques. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement incompétents (encore que Kefka trouvait que l'éducation était superflue par rapport à la loyauté. Mais sur ce point, il avait rencontré une opposition constante et ouverte de tout le monde, l'éducation de qualité gratuite et universelle étant une des fiertés légitime de l'Empire) mais ils n'étaient pas du tout formés pour enseigner à des étudiants si jeunes, ce qui augmentait encore la pression sur ces derniers. Il y avait certainement une façon de leur enseigner qui serait un peu plus vivante…Bon, d'accord, de la trigonométrie, même avec la meilleur volonté du monde, c'était particulièrement indigeste, mais d'autres matières, présentées correctement, comme l'histoire, la biologie, pouvaient être très intéressantes…et moins pénibles pour des enfants sans la moindre distraction…

En allant chercher un des manuels scolaires, pour illustrer son propos, Lia réalisa que tout le monde n'était pas parti…Il y a une personne qui restait. Elle était assise très tranquillement dans une des salles d'étude, essayant de comprendre quelque chose à un livre de biologie beaucoup trop avancé pour elle (Lia avait lu quelque chose de ce niveau à _quinze _ans, pas _sept_) Lia sut très vite c'était qui…Une des plus gentilles, mais aussi des plus tranquilles, membres du projet. Son moral était en général très faible, sans doute parce que les autres se tenaient à l'écart d'elle, la trouvant ''bizarre'' (rumeur que Kefka, pour Dieu seul qu'elle raison, faisait circuler…Il semblait la considérer comme ''spéciale'' et cherchait à la faire expulser du projet, pour pouvoir s'occuper d'elle sans les ''stupidités humanistes'' (opus citato, qui en disait long sur ses orientations) que des gens comme Lia et Cid avaient…

-Terra ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, toute seule ? Tu n'es pas partie avec les autres ?

Terra répondit calmement à Lia, mais dissimulant mal qu'elle était au bord des larmes..

-Je…je sais pas. On m'a dit que j'étais punie, par ce que j'avais pas assez travaillé, que j'étais méchante avec les autres, que je ne méritais pas de venir avec eux…Mais c'est pas vrai. Je travaille tout le temps, madame…je fais de mon mieux, mais ils ne sont pas justes avec moi…Et je vois pas comment je pourrais être méchante avec les autres…ils ne me parlent même pas…ils font comme si je n'existais même pas, comme si j'étais pas un être humain…

Lia fut très peinée pour Terra. Elle se promit d'aller voir Hartz et essayer de le convaincre d'être un peu plus souple. Il avait été un de ses meilleurs amis durant des années, et, même s'il vivait un drame épouvantable à l'époque, il l'avait aidée à tenir le coup après la mort de sa fille…Ce n'était que quelques années après que les liens entre eux avaient commencé à devenir de plus en plus distants, surtout parce qu'Hartz était maintenant sans équivoque du côté de Kefka, avec tout ce que cela impliquait au niveau éthique ou moral. Mais, quand même, il restait que, parfois, Hartz écoutait les suggestions de Lia, sur des points mineurs…

-Je sais, répondit Lia, le général est parfois-je dirais même souvent-très…méchant oui.

-C'est pas Kefka, madame…Lui, ce qui me fait mal, c'est quand il rit de moi, qu'il dit que je suis juste une sorcière, une esclave…(Lia se disait en ce moment que Kefka n'avait aucune notion de psychologie, ou même de simple humanité. Dire de telles choses à une petite fille de sept ans ! Sans parler du fameux rire, déstabilisant pour Lia…ce devait être pire pour Terra) Et il est toujours méchant avec moi, oui, mais…c'est pas lui qui m'a empêché d'aller avec les autres. C'est Hartz…Il…me déteste encore plus que Kefka. Je…je ne lui ai jamais rien fait, madame…Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me hait tant…Mais il…il fait tout pour…pour me rendre malheureuse. Je…je suis sûre qu'il dit aux professeurs de…de faire exprès pour me donner des mauvaises notes, qu'il veut juste se débarrasser de moi, que ce soit Kefka qui…

-Voyons, pourquoi…pourquoi il ferait ça, fit Lia, d'un ton absolument pas convaincu.

Elle avait réalisé il y a un moment que Hartz avait…vraiment une dent contre Terra. Kefka voulait en faire…en faire quoi au juste ? Dans son délire quand il parlait du sujet, il était difficile de savoir concrètement, ce que Terra représentait pour lui. Sorcière…plutôt vague comme terme (on comprenait le concept, mais qu'est ce que Terra était supposée faire pour Kefka ? ) Une chose faisait particulièrement froid dans le dos de Lia, par contre : la fréquence avec laquelle Kefka employait des termes faisant de Terra sa ''chose''…Lia avait trop peur de penser à ce que cela pouvait dire. Kefka était…vraiment, vraiment un malade. Mais pour Hartz…c'était autre chose, vraiment. Il la détestait, et semblait réellement chercher à lui rendre la vie la plus pénible possible. L'histoire de Terra au sujet des professeurs qui la notaient mal pouvait bien sûr être une exagération. Mais Terra était tellement sérieuse en temps normal que Lia était bien prête à la croire sur parole sur ce point précis. Hartz avait…changé, mais il ne pouvait pas être devenu si dur…Lia se promit mentalement d'aller lui parler, très sérieusement, pour tirer les choses au clair, dès que possible. C'était infernal pour Terra cette situation…et c'était sans doute le symptôme que quelque chose n'allait vraiment plus chez Hartz, et…et que lui aussi avait besoin d'aide, pour ne pas devenir fou…

Il était nettement plus facile d'avoir pour ennemi quelqu'un comme Kefka plutôt qu'un ancien ami, comme Hartz…Elle le trouvait monstrueux maintenant…mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à comment il était poli, aimable, avec elle, Riina, Cid et bien sûr la troisième femme de leur petit groupe, celle dont la disparition et la mort l'avait vraiment dévasté…Est ce que côté de sa personnalité existait avant, ou était-il né de la tragédie ? Question insoluble…

-Et en plus, fit Terra à voix basse, ils nous utilisent comme des jouets…une sorte de poupée…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, fit Lia, complètement surprise par cette phrase inattendue

Terra ne dit rien et détourna la tête. Lia réalisa pourquoi. Terra parlait d'elle. Et elle était loin d'avoir tort. Parce que, concrètement, Lia venait autant pour elle-même que pour les enfants en général…Pour oublier sa propre fille. Terra ne savait pas les détails, évidemment, mais elle était plutôt observatrice, et avait bien dû réaliser que les efforts de Lia pour être sympathique, gentille, étaient peut-être sincères…ce qui n'enlevait rien au fait qu'elle utilisait tout de même Terra, comme Hartz et Kefka le faisait. La seule différence, c'est que Lia le faisait d'une façon moins cruelle, moins directe, plus douce, quoi…Poupée…Terra avait raison. Beaucoup d'Impériales, y compris elle, ''jouaient'' plus moins avec ces pauvres enfants, s'occupant gentiment d'eux durant quelques heures par semaine…puis les laissant seuls par la suite L'intention derrière ce programme auxiliaire était vraiment excellente, mais…

Dans tout les cas, les prochains jours seraient plutôt pénibles pour Terra. Les autres ne reviendraient pas avant 48 heures (le complexe industriel était assez étendu, et loin de Vector). Cela voulait dire que vraiment personne ne lui dirait un mot durant tout ce temps.

Lia hésita un peu, puis prit une décision. Hart et Kefka étaient inutilement durs avec cette petite, ce qui contrevenait aux règles du programme qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes créé. Aussi, moralement, Lia ne se sentait pas du tout coupable de contrevenir elle-même aux susdite règles, dans le sens opposé (sans parler que ce programme suscitait des doutes en elle…)

-Eh, tu ne vas pas dormir dans un dortoir vide, ni rester toute seule durant deux jours. Viens avec moi…On va faire des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes que visiter une vieille usine…

-Madame, sans vous vexer, c'était pas comme ça que vous avez présenté la visite, fit Terra, avec une pointe de sarcasme (Exact. Lia avait fait appel à toutes ses capacités de…présentation créative de sujet, qu'elles avaient utilisées dans le passé surtout pour se faire donner des crédits pour ses projets de recherche, pour parler de cette visite aux enfants, dans l'espoir de leur rendre la susdite visite intéressante. Encore une fois, pour Terra, cela avait été une de ces bonnes intentions dont l'enfer est pavé, vu qu'elle regrettait de ne pas y aller).

-Disons que j'avais un peu exagéré…tu es vraiment intelligente, tu devais t'en douter un peu.

-Un peu, oui, madame…Un peu beaucoup, même. Mais…je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine…on voyait tous que vous vous disputiez beaucoup avec Hartz et Kefka à ce sujet…

Lia sentit son propre moral chavirer en entendant ces mots. Terra…ne voulait pas lui faire de peine ? Elle avait vraiment fait fausse route, au moins avec elle. Quand la personne qu'on est censé aider se sent obligée de dissimuler des choses comme ça, c'est vraiment mauvais signe.

-Merci, fit-elle au bout d'un moment. Prends tes affaires : je vais t'installer dans mon appartement de service pour deux jours. C'est pas le grand luxe, mais c'est mieux qu'ici.

Terra fut manifestement incrédule, pensant que c'était une sorte de test…Hartz et Kefka, encore une fois d'une façon incroyablement cruelle et inutile, lui avait fait, à elle et aux autres, plusieurs choses du genre, comme la ruse (vraiment transparente pour un adulte, mais pas du tout pour des enfants) de leur permettre d'écrire des lettres à leurs parents, pour ensuite leur reprocher sévèrement de se plaindre, dans leurs susdites lettres, du programme qui faisait tant pour eux…En ajoutant perfidement que si les parents ne répondaient pas, c'était parce qu'ils ne se souciaient plus du tout de l'auteur de la lettre (Alors que la réponse était passablement aléatoire, pour deux raisons évidentes : bien sûr, la lettre ne quittait même pas le secteur, et en plus, la majorité du temps, les parents étaient morts…) En général, après une ou deux pseudo-lettres, les enfants comprenaient la situation, et acceptaient d'écrire des généralités, qu'on pouvait montrer à Gesthal, qui avait des crises de scrupules, parfois (qui, comme on le voit, n'étaient vraiment pas très difficiles à calmer…) Terra, cependant, avait refusé de jouer ce petit jeu, et refusait systématiquement d'écrire ''des choses fausses'', ce qui lui coûtait souvent cher. Plutôt que de se faire punir à chaque fois qu'elle disait ce qu'elle pensait du programme, elle avait décidé de ne plus rien écrire du tout…ce qui était aussi sanctionné, hélas. Elle était sûre que ce Lia lui proposait était un test pour la mettre au pied du mur. Ne tenant pas, encore une fois, à se faire mettre en isolement durant des jours (ça ne changeait pas grand chose à sa vie quotidienne, mais le simple fait d'être en contact avec les autres, même s'ils l'ignorait, était un peu réconfortant), Terra répondit, en essayant de son mieux d'avoir l'air sincère, qu'elle préférait ne pas quitter les lieux…Cela prit une bonne demie-heure à Lia pour la convaincre de la suivre. Les gardes du secteur furent surpris…

-Euh ! Lieutenant ? Qu'est…qu'est ce que vous faites ? (La sentinelle réalisa que la question était plutôt rhétorique très rapidement) Je…je ne pense pas que vous avez l'autorisation pour..

-Eh, c'est une barrette de _lieutenant_, que tu vois. C'est moi qui devrait poser les questions. Mais, t'inquiètes pas. Tu penses que je vais fuir avec cette petite du Palais ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je peux t'assurer que si jamais j'ai une idée comme ça, je ne commencerais pas par sortir par la grande porte avec elle…Si vous voulez confirmer, contactez Kefka ou Hartz

Lia fut plutôt contente d'elle même en disant cette phrase. La possibilité qu'un simple soldat prenne le risque d'entrer en communication avec Kefka était très faible, celui ci ayant une tendance marquée à tirer sur le messager. Quand à Hartz, elle savait très bien qu'il était parti pour Albrook pour quelques jours, pour une inspection d'une usine de matériel médical…

La sentinelle essaya de contacter Hartz, et comme Lia le pensait, il tomba sur une boîte vocale…Il laissa bien un message, espérant que ça serait suffisant pour être ''couvert'', puis laisser passer Lia et Terra, en se disant qu'il faudrait sans doute qu'il se fasse affecter de nouveaux aux divisions de première ligne ; franchement, c'était moins dangereux à terme…

Le programme Magitek était top-secret, cependant, et Lia ne pouvait pas emmener Terra comme ça à travers le Palais…du moins, pas dans les secteurs à accès limité, comme ceux des divers administrations militaires. En revanche, dans les secteurs civils (ministères, zones d'habitations…) Terra n'attirerait pas trop l'attention : des Impériaux résidaient avec leurs familles au Palais. Il suffisait d'emprunter quelques passages pas trop fréquentés pour sortir de la tour Zêta, où elles étaient. Le Palais était divisé en plusieurs immenses secteurs, aux utilisations diverses. La ''tour'' Alpha était pour le Haut-Commandement des Forces Armées, la Gamma pour certains projets de Kefka-il voulait transférer Terra là, où Cid serait incapable d'intervenir (pas étonnant que Terra se sentait mal quand on mentionnait cet endroit devant elle. Kefka n'hésitait jamais à lui dire comment elle serait complètement seule là bas, comment personne n'entendrait si elle criait…comment elle devrait faire ce qu'il dit…)…L'appartement de Lia était dans la Delta, qui abritait dans ses étages supérieurs des logements de fonction modestes (Lia avait un trois pièces et demi, ce qui n'était pas très grand, mais qui aurait coûté une fortune à louer à Vector en raison de la crise du logement) et aussi divers ministères civils (Agriculture, Commerce Intérieur, Transports…) à l'accès pratiquement libre (d'éventuels espions rebelles ne s'intéresseraient probablement pas au fait que la production d'œufs dans le troisième district du gouvernement de Maranda avait subi au dernier trimestre une hausse de 4.3 suite à la mise en place des nouvelles couveuses recommandées par le Ministère…) Elle était à peu près sûre de pouvoir se rendre dans la Delta en ne passant qu'une poignée de points de contrôles et dans des zones à peu près désertes…Restait, hmm, la question des cheveux de Terra…Lia était sûre que c'était un minuscule problème de pigmentation, mais cela attirerait les regards quand même…Comment dire diplomatiquement à Terra d'essayer de les cacher un peu ? Surtout qu'elle même-

Lia n'eut pas à lui dire ça…Terra semblait y être habituée. Même quand il n'y avait personne en vue, elle restait dans les coins les plus sombres des corridors, où la faible lumière rendait la teinte de ses cheveux nettement moins visible. Kefka lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises que cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment un être humain, et Terra avait bien remarqué que même les gens les mieux intentionnés-Cid, Lia-avait une réaction de surprise lorsqu'ils voyaient ses cheveux…Pour une fois, ça devait être vrai, ce qu'il disait…Autant se cacher.

-Tu sais, Terra, dit Lia au moment où elles prenaient un des derniers ascenseurs, je…pense comprendre ce que tu sens, comment tu te sens mise à l'écart, qu'on ne t'aime pas…

-Je ne pense pas madame…On ne doit pas vous dire les mêmes choses qu'on dit à moi…

-Pas dans l'Empire, non, Terra, tu as raison (Lia allait dire que l'Empire était un régime progressiste, ouvert, ce qui était vrai…Mais comment expliquer ça à Terra ? Comment lui expliquer que les Impériaux n'étaient pas, dans leur majorité, comme Kefka ou Hartz ?) Tu vois, Terra, mon nom de famille est Narkel, tu le savais ?…Je viens de Nisen…Enfin, façon de parler….Ma famille venait de là. Il y a des gens qui…qui n'aiment pas vraiment ça.

-Nisen ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, madame, sans vous faire de la peine…C'est où ?

-D'après ce qu'on dit, c'était une très belle ville au bord de l'Océan…Évidemment, pour ceux qui y vivaient, c'était sans doute la ville la plus magnifique de tout les temps. On ne pourra jamais savoir si c'était vrai…il n'en reste que des choses infimes, des fragments…Parce que Nisen a été détruite complètement, rayée de la surface…Durant la Guerre de la Magie….

-Oh…Pourquoi c'est arrivé, madame, fit Terra, réellement intéressée à ce que Lia disait ? (l'histoire était certainement la matière la moins…barbante…qu'elle avait à étudier)

-On ne sait même pas où était Nisen, ce qui fait que les détails…Bref, tout simplement, beaucoup de gens ont survécu à la destruction de Nisen, peu importe la raison…On les appelle les _Hasais _depuis ce temps. Le mot devait vouloir dire simplement ''apatride''…

-Ah. Mais pourquoi, comme vous dites, y'a des gens qui ne vous aiment pas ?

-Il n'y a pas de raison réelle. Comme pour toi. Des gens ont dû se dire à un moment donné que c'était pratique de mettre tout sur le dos des Hasais. En tout cas, à part en Cilicie, dans l'Empire et dans Figaro, c'est souvent très difficile d'être d'origine Hasai, même aujourd'hui…Ta famille peut-être là depuis des siècles, ils te diront toujours que tu n'es pas vraiment comme eux, parce que t'es selon eux une Hasai. Charmant, hein ? Que tu n'a pas les mêmes droits…Dans plein d'endroits, c'est pratiquement légal de faire à peu près n'importe quoi à des Hasais. Je vais te donner un exemple. Une fois, quand j'étais plus jeune, je suis allée pour une mission diplomatique à Doma…À l'hôtel où le personnel devait descendre, j'ai inscrit mon vrai nom au registre. Narkel, c'est typiquement Hasai (Lia pointa évasivement son visage) Les gens qui ne nous aiment pas peuvent bien dire que nous avons tous le visage ''fourbe'', des yeux de sorcière-tiens, un trait qu'on a en commun, toi et moi-, ce genre de choses comme tu dois le voir, y'a aucune différence réelle, sauf quand on veut en voir une. Ce qui fait que c'est en général seulement les noms et les prénoms qui disent l'origine Hasai…

-Je comprends votre histoire, madame, fit Terra, mais…ça ne s'applique pas à moi, non ? Je veux dire…j'ai vraiment quelque chose de particulier, qui n'est pas du tout normal…

-C'est la _même chose _Terra…Ils ne t'aiment pas à cause de quelque chose dont tu n'es pas du tout responsable. Dire que les Hasais sont de la vermine qu'il faut tuer, c'est aussi stupide, méchant, cruel, que de te dire que t'es pas un être humain. C'est le même raisonnement idiot. Regarde…moi, Cid, on n'a jamais pensé ce genre de choses sur toi. Celui qui dit des choses comme ça, c'est Kefka, qui n'est pas exactement un modèle. Pourquoi le croire ?

-Madame, je sais que vous êtes très sincère, mais, franchement, si vous me dites que j'ai juste à ne pas écouter Kefka pour me sentir mieux, je vais trouver ça pas très utile…

-T'as raison…ça ne suffira pas…Ce que…ce que je veux te dire, c'est que la solution du problème, ce n'est pas _toi _qui l'a, ce sont les autres…C'est pas de ta faute, si les gens ne t'aiment pas, si tu ne leur a rien fait. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, avoir honte de toi… C'est ça qui m'es arrivé à Doma. Y'a des gens qui ont dû se dire qu'ils avaient tombé sur le gros lot, quand ils ont vu mon nom…Une femme qui ne restait pas dans sa cuisine où à l'église, une Impériale, et une Hasai. Trois raisons pour, comme ils disent, me «mettre à ma place»…Je me suis fait coincée un soir dans une ruelle par quelques Domasiens. Ils m'ont craché dessus, insultée, battue. Comme pour toi, ils m'ont dit que je n'étais pas vraiment un être humain, que j'étais de la vermine Hasai, que je ne méritais pas de vivre…

-Comment ça s'est terminé ? déclara Terra, qui semblait soudainement très, très pensive.

-Ces gens là avaient un autre petit défaut : ils pensaient visiblement qu'une femme ne peut que prendre des coups, pas en rendre. Je m'en suis sortie avec un œil au beurre noir, quelques blessures (eux, c'était plus sévère…)…mais aussi, une grosse dépression nerveuse.

Terra ne rajouta rien, pensant à ce qui était arrivé quand quelqu'un de particulièrement cruel avec elle l'avait surprise dans un coin pas trop fréquenté du complexe, et s'était mis à la battre, sûr son impunité : Kefka avait dû lui dire que c'était bien, et en plus, elle avait six ans, et lui neuf…Pourquoi il avait arrêté ? Terra criait, suppliait qu'on la laisse tranquille, et était complètement à bout, quand elle s'était soudainement sentie très, très mal…L'autre avait crié et était subitement tombé par terre. On n'avait jamais dit à Terra ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et Hartz l'avait mise en isolement pour deux mois, pour cruauté et mauvais traitements. Terra pleurait à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait…surtout parce qu'elle avait l'idée complètement stupide que…qu'elle avait peut-être fait quelque chose…Ce que Kefka disait qu'elle faisait…

De la Magie…Si elle était vraiment une sorcière…est ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle allait devenir complètement folle, comme Kefka ? Qu'elle serait obligée de faire ce qu'il dit ? Terra préférait ne pas trop y penser. Mais, en tout cas, l'histoire de Lia, qui ne prétendait pas être mieux qu'elle, avait au moins le mérite de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son cas…

-Dites, madame, fit Terra au bout d'un long moment de réflexion…La Magie…c'est le mal ? Je veux dire, on parle tout le temps de la Guerre de la Magie…Et Kefka dit qu'il la contrôle…

-C'est surtout une c…euh ! une…chose, c'est ça, passablement stupide, si tu veux mon avis, fit Lia, qui était certainement l'incarnation du scepticisme (comme Hartz, en fait, elle était positivement sûre qu'il y avait une explication naturelle pour tout, même l'inexplicable…)

-Dans ce cas, madame, pourquoi on nous met tous à l'écart, pour une chose qui existe pas…

Lia fut très contente qu'ils soient enfin arrivés dans son appartement…Car elle n'aurait vraiment rien trouvé à répondre à cette question, qui elle aussi la tourmentait….

-Tiens ! Fais comme chez toi, dit Lia avec enthousiasme en ouvrant la porte (Encore une fois, mauvais commentaire. Terra avait passé toute sa vie dans un dortoir qui n'était certes pas sordide, mais qui n'avait certainement aucune personnalité. Elle n'avait pas de ''chez elle'')

Elle le montra bien en allant s'asseoir docilement sur une chaise à côté du coin cuisine, et en se remettant à lire la brique de biologie qu'elle regardait dans la salle d'études avant de partir.

-Hé, Terra, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça…Regarde, si tu veux, j'ai des livres que tu devrais aimer (Lia lui pointa sa bibliothèque, assez bien fournie) Ça va te changer les idées…

Terra se leva, à peu près sûre qu'elle allait tomber sur les mêmes choses que d'habitude…Elle fut très agréablement surprises. Les livres de Lia n'étaient pas uniquement de gros livres de références, de manuels difficiles à comprendre, mais aussi des trucs qui avaient l'air _vraiment _intéressants à lire, qu'elle aurait pu avoir envie de regarder même si on ne la forçait pas…Elle en prit plusieurs, qu'elle se mit à feuilleter, complètement absorbée…

Voyant que Terra serait occupée pour un bon moment, Lia s'occupa d'assurer ses arrières. Elle activa son ordinateur, et envoya un message à Cid le prévenant de la situation, ''oubliant'' d'activer l'option prioritaire…Elle faisait cela pour deux raisons. D'abord, Terra aurait évidemment entendu un message vocal, ce qui aurait pu l'inquiéter…Ensuite, Lia savait très bien que Cid ne penserait pas avant plusieurs heures de vérifier ses messages-textes, ce qui le placerait encore un peu plus devant le fait accompli…Le message plutôt machiavéliquement, mettait simplement le professeur Cid au courant de la situation. Les chances que Cid lui dise de la ramener dans le complexe frôlaient le minimum absolu…Cid pouvait difficilement lui dire de ne pas ''interférer'' avec Terra, avec ce qu'il avait fait pour Célès…Même si Lia savait très bien que l'histoire touchante de la petite fille retirée du programme Magitek puis adoptée par Cid avait peut-être quelques éléments véridiques, mais que les choses étaient loin d'être aussi simple…En effet, quand Cid, plus de trois heures après, répondit à Lia, il se contenta de dire que Lia risquait, tout au plus, d'avoir rendu encore plus hostile à son égard Hartz et Kefka (ce qui n'était pas nouveau !) Mais que, il l'approuvait et était pleinement de son avis. Tant qu'elle ne sortait pas du Palais et ramenait Terra au complexe, il n'y aurait pas trop de problèmes à long terme, selon lui. Excellent, vraiment. Lia était maintenant couverte par la hiérarchie, ce qui serait utile si Hartz faisait des vagues.

Lia, tout en s'inquiétant vaguement que Terra puisse tomber sur quelque chose qui n'était pas de son âge (sans qu'elle s'en inquiète particulièrement…De sa propre expérience, un livre recommandé pour le groupe d'âge huit-dix ans avait une tendance à ''barber'' prodigieusement des enfants de sept. Et puis, damnation, même _Germinal _risquait plus approprié pour elle que de l'étude forcée à ce point…) commença à travailler sur son moniteur, se disant qu'elle venait, franchement, de faire quelque chose de très bien. Avant de s'arrêter et de réaliser que, d'accord, elle donnait des vacances de quelques jours à Terra, mais que tout recommencerait pour elle dans quelques jours…Quelqu'un comme Hartz ou Kefka, ou n'importe quel idiot suivant leurs ordres aurait dit qu'elle allait donner à Terra des idées…

Mais ce n'était qu'un sophisme. Ce que Lia faisait à Terra, c'était lui accorder une vie _normale _durant quelques heures. Comment quelqu'un pouvait, logiquement, trouver ça injuste ? (Encore que la logique, c'était pas le point fort de Kefka…pas du tout…) Peut-être que quelques jours normaux aiderait Terra à tenir le coup…Ou peut-être qu'ils ne feraient à terme que la déprimer davantage. Sauf si elle faisait quelque chose pour qu'on la traite mieux.

Lia accéda à la base de données centrale de l'Empire, avec pour objectif de voir dans le dossier de Terra s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à faire pression sur Hartz (Lia aurait pu le faire, aurait dû le faire il y a longtemps, mais avant, elle n'avait que vaguement conscience de ce qui arrivait à Terra. Et pour être parfaitement honnête, elle préférait ignorer que Hartz était capable de faire ça) Comme de raison, le dossier était lourdement protégé, pour éviter qu'un éventuel hacker du dimanche (après tout, les ordinateurs commençaient à se démocratiser. Les dernières statistiques faisaient état d'une machine pour cinquante foyers…Lia se demandait souvent si les éventuels espions Rebelles que le Haut-Commande craignait savaient se _servir_ d'un ordinateur ?) Lia, qui était une Impériale très sincère et convaincue, n'avait presque jamais cherché à aller ''plus haut'' que ses autorisations de niveau moyen lui permettait…Malheureusement pour Hartz, la sécurité était encore embryonnaire, et il n'était pas particulièrement un adepte des nouvelles technologies…Lia fouilla dans ses disques de programmes un moment et trouva un petit programme qu'une de ses amies (enfin, il aurait été plus exact de dire, _son _amie. Elle n'en avait plus qu'une, maintenant, l'autre était disparue…), Riina, avait mis au point pour tester la sécurité des serveurs utilisés par Cid. Lia était à peu près sûre qu'elle en avait gardé une copie, même si elle ne l'avait jamais utilisée vraiment…Elle mit finalement la main dessus, et l'activa. Comme pour les protections initiales de Cid (et les suivantes n'étaient pas significativement meilleures…) le programme de Riina ne fit qu'une bouchée de celles de Hartz, l'opération ne durant qu'une fraction de seconde : il était manifeste que la technologie informatique Impériale, qui progressait à vitesse exponentielle, avait cependant besoin d'un peu de rodage pour devenir complètement fonctionnelle…Quoique, concrètement, cet hacking sauvage ne donnait aucun résultat. Hartz était loin d'être stupide, et avait appliqué une règle des plus élémentaires : quand on veut garder quelque chose secret, on ne l'écrit pas…Comme c'était prévisible, le dossier de Terra ne comportait que des généralités, des commentaires sur son comportement…Les données utiles, celles qui répondraient à la question ''pourquoi Terra a été choisie pour le programme Magitek'' ? devaient uniquement se trouver dans les cerveaux de Kefka ou Hartz…et peut-être de Gesthal (Lia était convaincue que l'Empereur n'était pas aussi pire que son lieutenant…Au contraire, Lia avait toujours eu une certaine admiration pour Gesthal, qui était toujours fort poli, aimable même, avec elle…Néanmoins, elle ne se leurrait pas, ne croyait pas que les fautes de l'Empereur étaient uniquement dues à Kefka…) Elle consulta le reste du document, espérant vaguement trouver quelque chose qui l'éclairerait. Rien. Si ce n'est une autre preuve de la haine que Hartz avait envers Terra, à voir les commentaires _que techniquement, il était le _seul à lire ! ''Très agressive'', ''à mettre en isolement'', ''à traiter aux sédatifs'', ''Sujet parfait pour le projet Genesis''…

Ça ne serait pas très utile. Père/Mère inconnus, présumés morts, date de naissance inconnue…À vrai dire, il y avait beaucoup plus d''inconnus'' que de mentions quelconques. Lia s'apprêtait à refermer le dossier lorsqu'elle eut une idée, qui enchanterait sans doute Terra…Date de naissance ? C'était une idée un peu…(C'était quoi, le terme qu'une des nouvelles employées de son secteur employait à tout bout de champ pour un concept très proche…Hentai ? Kawai ? Probablement le deuxième terme que le premier, selon elle…)

Terra était maintenant plongée dans un des livres qu'elle avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque (très bon livre selon Lia, en dépit de quelques contradictions logiques dans le titre. D'abord, il y avait _quatre _personnages, et pas_ trois, _et puis, en dépit de leur fonction, ils se battaient constamment à l'épée, et pas au mousquet. Cela restait un chef d'œuvre, par contre…)

-Tu le veux ? Garde le, ça me fait plaisir ! Tu me feras signe si tu veux lire la suite…

Pour la première fois, Lia vit que Terra eut…comme l'ombre d'un sourire. Très vague, mais réel. Terra doutait fortement que Hartz ou Kefka lui laisse en sa possession un livre, surtout si elle disait qu'elle l'appréciait (peut-être que si elle bluffait et disait qu'elle le trouvait ennuyant ? ) mais tout de même, c'était très gentil de la part de Lia…Maladroit, mais gentil.

De toute façon, Terra était vraiment fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait, entre autres, la baie vitrée de l'appartement, qui donnait une vue (au demeurant, très moyenne) sur Vector La perspective était assez impressionnante vue la dimension du Palais, mais les autres tours obstruaient partiellement le champ de vision, comme le smog venant des nombreuses industries. Néanmoins, même avec ces restrictions, on voyait bien que Vector était une fourmilière d'activité, qui faisait ressembler même les plus grandes villes en dehors de l'Empire (sauf peut-être Kholingen et Figaro) à de gros villages endormis….En ce moment, par exemple, des trains en provenance d'Albrook, Tzen et Maranda étaient déchargés de leurs marchandises, au milieu de la Gare Centrale toujours en construction (à titre de comparaison, la Gare Central complétée serait nettement plus grande que certaines petites _villes…_)

L'idée de Lia n'ayant pas à être mise en application avant la soirée, elle se remit au travail. Elle avait une présentation visuelle à faire dans quelques jours, auprès de fonctionnaires pour essayer d'avoir de nouveaux crédits financiers pour son projet…Terra, qui n'avait jamais vu que d'assez loin des ordinateurs, regardait ce qu'elle faisait avec un intérêt non-dissimulé…

Elle vit entre autres sur le moniteur s'afficher un graphique complexe, représentant une machine qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, très effilée. Une sorte de très grande tour….Lia, voyant que Terra était intéressée, appuya sur quelques touches, qui firent apparaître un moyen de comparaison-une silhouette humaine stylisée en bas de la tour (l'engin mesurait au bas mot une centaine de mètres de haut, si c'était à l'échelle) et également une vue en coupe de la machine, qui semblait passablement compliquée. À quoi cela pouvait bien servir ?

-C'est quoi, madame, ça ? Ça ressemble…ça ressemble…à rien, en fait. C'est une lance ?

-Ça ? C'est un des projets de Polaris…C'est un lanceur orbital. Classe _Porte de l'Infini _(un nom assez optimiste, l'engin étant à peine assez puissant, théoriquement, pour se rendre en basse orbite…Mais c'était un début. L'orbite d'abord, la conquête spatiale ensuite) Je travaille dessus depuis des années avec mon équipe (et parfois, pensa Lia, les conseils de Riina) Il est pratiquement opérationnel maintenant…Si seulement ces (Lia employa, sans réfléchir, un terme qui n'était _pas du tout approprié _devant une petite fille…qui, heureusement, ne semblait pas comprendre….) acceptaient de nous donner un tout petit peu plus de crédits….

Terra comprenait les termes, vaguement. Lanceur Orbital. _Porte de l'Infini. _Une machine pour faire…tourner…quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Et où ? _Infini…_C'était gros, mais…vague…Et ce n'était pas ses connaissances scientifiques qui pourraient l'aider. Terra, comme d'autres enfants du programme, était plutôt curieuse, mais ce trait de personnalité était particulièrement mal vu de la part de Kefka, qui associait de façon systématique une question (sur n'importe quoi) à une remise en cause de l'autorité. Sans parler qu'il était plutôt…obscurantiste, sur le fond…et que l'éducation, si pénible, qu'il faisait donner aux enfants se limitait à de l'apprentissage par cœur, soit quelque chose de très stérile (Lia ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une comparaison entre les études selon Terra, et les études selon les filles de ses deux collègues, Cid et Djalier…Elles adoraient ça-enfin, avec des nuances…Tahiri n'aimait pas certains de ses professeurs, idem pour l'autre. C'était vraiment stupide, cruel, ce qu'on lui faisait subir. Si on l'avait laissée tranquille, il n'y avait aucun doute que Terra serait devenue une Impériale parmi des millions, qu'elle aurait mené une vie normale…Et dire qu'à cause de quelques tests complètement stupides, on lui brisait la vie…) À ce sujet, Terra se rappelait très bien de quelqu'un un peu plus jeune qu'elle, Rain, qui était aussi…méchante que les autres avec elle. À vrai dire, Terra ne l'aimait pas du tout (comme tout le monde, en fait…La…servilité dont Rain faisait preuve avait de quoi lever le cœur).


	2. Chapitre Deux

C'est que Rain ayant choisi la solution de la facilité, c'est à dire obéir passivement, avec docilité. Elle gobait sans discuter ce qu'on lui disait. Mais elle s'était hasardée une fois à demander ce que c'était au juste, concrètement, la Magie. C'était le prétexte que Kefka attendait pour la faire retirer du projet, et la faire former à part. On avait dit aux Impériales comme Lia qu'elle était malade. Terra n'était même pas sûre que l'Empereur ait été averti…En tout cas le frère aîné de Rain avait été encore plus écœurant qu'elle : il n'avait pas dit un mot à Kefka au sujet de sa disparition, fait comme si sa soeur n'était rien. Numéro 122 (Kefka se piquait parfois d'appeler uniquement par leurs numéros les membres du programme, surtout ceux qui avaient complétés leur formation, comme lui. C'était _vraiment _pas un modèle à suivre, ce type-là,…) Bref, après un tel exemple, plus personne ne s'était hasardé à poser des questions , sur n'importe quel sujet…Par contre, cette Impériale là semblait beaucoup plus gentille, et elle avait même l'air enchantée qu'on lui pose la question.

En effet, Lia, qui souffrait du manque d'attention et d'intérêt que son projet suscitait dans l'Administration et le Haut Commandement, était positivement ravie que son truc intéresse quelqu'un (ah, si c'était un haut fonctionnaire du Trésor…Mais, un public, c'est un public…)

-C'est pour envoyer quelque chose en orbite…Dans l'espace…Dans l'Océan Infini, poursuivit Lia en utilisant la métaphore habituelle. La charge utile sera un petit satellite artificiel d'observation (Lia appuya sur une autre touche, montrant un assemblage métallique de quelques dizaines de kilos…) Évidemment, c'est un début. Le satellite tiendra au maximum quelques semaines, mais devrait pouvoir nous rapporter des données très intéressantes sur le voisinage immédiat de la planète…Ensuite, je suis à peu près sûre que dans un délai d'une dizaine d'années, on pourra envoyer des sondes plus avancées sur Lune ou LuneNoire….

Terra ne voyait pas exactement l'intérêt de la chose, mais entre envoyer des sondes sur les satellites naturels de leur monde ou entamer un autre programme de recherche militaire…D'autant plus que, selon Kefka…elle était une arme vivante, quoi. Peut-être que s'ils coupaient les fonds dans les programmes d'armement, ils allaient la laisser tranquille…Ou la tuer, pour qu'elle ne dise rien. Là où elle était rendue, cette dernière hypothèse ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça…Terra avait ce genre d'idées noires depuis des mois, mais elle ne les partageaient avec personne, sachant que ceux qui disaient des trucs comme ça attiraient trop l'attention…Et le traitement semblait surtout consister en des médicaments (Lia, Riina et Cid auraient été scandalisés des doses d'antidépresseurs qu'on donnait plus ou moins secrètement aux enfants classés «à problèmes », en suivant les ordres donnés par Kefla en personne...) qui faisaient plus assommer qu'autre chose…Heureusement, Kefka ne lui en avait jamais fait prendre…Mais elle était sûre que dès que Kefka trouverait quelque chose permettant de la contrôler qui n'aurait pas trop d'effets secondaires sur ses facultés, comme il disait, il allait s'en servir, peu importe que cela la rende malade ou folle…

Lia profita de la présence d'un auditoire pour tester discrètement si la dernière version de l'animation graphique du lancement l'impressionnait. Réponse évidente : pas tellement Damnation. Si ça ne marchait pas avec une petite fille de huit ans, qui était émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait, ça marcherait encore moins devant un parterre de bureaucrates blasés… Faudrait trouver autre chose pour obtenir du financement…La maquette fonctionnelle à l'échelle 1/100, peut-être ? L'avantage de la présentation informatique était que, au moins, Lia était à peu près sûre que ça fonctionnerait comme prévu, alors que la maquette, chanceuse comme Lia était, risquait soit d'exploser, soit de choir sur un haut fonctionnaire…

Vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, Lia, qui en temps normal se contentait pour dîner de faire venir quelque chose de la cafétéria la plus proche, commanda un repas de qualité à un des bons restaurants du Palais. L'addition pour ce trois services pour deux personnes lui sembla particulièrement salée (un des sujets les plus courus dans l'Empire pour les plaisanteries cyniques concernait la modestie des salaires du personnel gouvernemental...), mais pour une fois qu'elle avait une invitée, elle pouvait bien se payer un petit luxe…Terra était plongée dans un autre livre, dans le salon. Lia en profita pour essayer d'appliquer son idée. Au cours des minutes suivantes, Terra entendit à plusieurs reprises Lia se qualifier d'une façon fort énergique, employant des termes qu'il valait mieux que Terra prétende ne pas avoir entendus.

Comme Terra était très souvent en punition, à l'écart, elle ne s'ennuya pas vraiment, voir pas du tout, de l'absence des autres pour le repas. Lia, qui essayait-maladroitement-de faire la conversation était presque comique dans son effort de lui plaire. Il fallait dire, à sa défense, qu'il y avait peu de sujets qui n'étaient pas minés avec Terra. Comment lui demander des généralités, comme ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire plus tard ? (On lui avait une fois posée cette question, dans un test pour l'évaluer…Terra, qui était encore un peu naïve à l'époque, avait répondu quelque chose comme enseignante, parce qu'elle aimait bien aider ceux qui étaient plus jeunes qu'elle-même si ces derniers étaient très méchants avec elle dès qu'ils comprenaient la situation...Elle avait appris que ce n'était pas une bonne réponse, et qu'il aurait été préférable qu'elle dise quelque chose comme ''officière dans l'Empire''…Le fait que Kefka pensait _vraiment _que des enfants pouvaient penser comme ça à cet âge montrait assez ses prodigieuses capacités…) Néanmoins, Terra fut intriguée par…la nervosité ? de Lia.

Elle en eut l'explication lorsque, au dessert, Lia revint avec un gâteau, manifestement fait maison (et manifestement aussi raté, à en juger par la forme…), couronné par huit bougies…

-Il est pas terrible, hein ? Je me suis dit que tu aimerais ça. En tout cas, moi, c'est ce que j'aime le mieux. C'est au citron et au chocolat…Mais j'ai jamais été très douée pour la cuisine, ce qui fait que ça ne sera sans doute pas très bon…Et…euh…(Lia se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise pour la suite…Franchement, _quelle idée stupide…_) les bougies…ton dossier. Je me suis dit que…euh…comme tu n'avais pas de date de naissance…ben…on pourrait faire comme (En redisant cette phrase, Lia se promit de ne plus prendre _aucune _initiative dans ce genre avant d'avoir révisé des notions élémentaires de psychologie…)…comme si c'était ta fête, quoi…C'est…euh…vraiment stupide, je sais…

Terra dissimulait ses émotions depuis très longtemps. Aussi, Lia ne devina jamais ce qu'elle se disait…Soit, simplement, que c'était certainement la plus gentille attention qu'on n'avait jamais eut pour elle…D'accord, l'idée était un peu…mais quand même, l'intention…

Lia, à la suite de Terra qui semblait vraiment apprécier goûta à sa production. Elle fit la grimace. Un nouveau record personnel dans la catégorie désastres culinaires…

-Ah, excuse moi, ce n'est pas cuit, pas du tout. N'en prends pas plus, tu vas être malade…(Lia soupira, puis activa l'intercom) Qu'est ce que tu veux comme dessert ? On peut commander aux cuisines à peu près n'importe quoi (à vraiment n'importe quel prix, pensa Lia…)

-Je l'aime bien comme ça, madame, votre dessert. S'il vous plaît, je peux en ravoir un peu ?

-Ne te rends pas malade par politesse, Terra, dit Lia, plus que touchée par la phrase…

-C'est pas une question de politesse, madame, c'est que c'est _vous _qui l'avez fait…Pour moi (Pour une fois, Terra sourit franchement) C'était vraiment gentil de votre part, ça.

-Eh, t'es nettement plus polie que mes anciennes colocataires, soupira Lia, qui se souvenait des commentaires Riina et Madonne (qui n'entendaient pourtant pas grand-chose à la cuisine)

-Vous savez quoi, madame ? J'aime bien plus être avec vous qu'en train de visiter l'usine avec les autres…C'est beaucoup plus agréable…et très intéressant aussi.

-Merci. Si jamais tu veux faire quelque chose demain-je ne sais pas, moi, apprendre la programmation de base, que je t'emprunte un livre, ne te gêne pas…

-Je…vais y penser, Madame…Honnêtement, comment dire….il y en trop…vraiment trop.

Lia nota avec plaisir que Terra était maintenant beaucoup plus à l'aise avec elle ; demain serait sans doute une journée moins tendue…Elle la laissa lire encore plusieurs heures après le repas, avant d'aller dormir. Elle laissa à Terra le divan-lit, au demeurant très confortable, et nota qu'elle ne semblait pas trop à avoir de difficultés à dormir…Elle ferait sans doute moins de cauchemars dans cette pièce…Terra était en effet plutôt rassurée de dormir ici…

Car, en effet, Kefka ne viendrait certainement pas ici…Il lui faisait tellement peur…

Vers minuit, quelqu'un commença à sonner à la porte de l'appartement, avec insistance. Lia eut un assez mauvais pressentiment. Terra, heureusement, restait endormie. Refermant la porte de la chambre avec soin, Lia alla répondre…Elle ne fut pas tout à fait surprise lorsqu'elle tomba sur Hartz…qui lui fut un peu mal à l'aise de la voir en déshabillé/peignoir (Hartz, sur le point des relations avec l'autre sexe, ressemblait de façon presque comique au stéréotype du scientifique maladroit dans ce domaine…À une exception près, cependant…)

Si elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu, Lia aurait trouvé la réaction de Hartz amusante…voir charmante. Surtout en se rappelant de la fois où, à la base d'Ixia, Hartz et Cid étaient tombés par accident sur elle et Madonne en train de se changer...Deux des plus grands scientifiques de l'Empire, spécialistes des théories les plus avancés en physique, génétique, chimie…qui avaient alors fourni des excuses/explications passablement pathétiques…Elles en avaient ri durant des heures…Et surtout, Madonne avait trouvée la lettre d'excuse passablement alambiquée d'Hartz plutôt touchante…ce qui avait fait que, par la suite…

-Lieutenant Narkel. Arrêtez les frais. Je la ramène immédiatement au complexe.

-Hartz, elle dort, et je ne vais pas la réveiller. Tu comptais faire quoi, la laisser toute seule durant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi tu l'as empêchée d'aller avec les autres ? Tu détruis la vie de cette petite…. Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant…C'est…c'est la mort de Madonne qui t'as…

C'était une des rares fois que Lia et Hartz étaient en tête à tête depuis la mort de Madonne, dans une situation où ils pouvaient se dire franchement ce qu'ils pensaient. Hartz en profita…

-Disons que cela n'a pas aidé…Lia, toi, tu as la chance d'être dans une branche où tu n'as pas vraiment de problèmes éthiques (Exact. Et encore, ça pouvait changer si l'Empire décidait de trouver une application militaire à la conquête spatiale…) Moi, non. 999Quand je pense que Cid et Riina osent _me _dire que ce que je fais n'est pas _éthique _! C'est surprenant, de leur part.

-D'accord, j'admets qu'une de leurs expériences...Mais tu ne peux pas oser comparer ce que tu fais à Terra et ce que Cid fait…Il la voit vraiment comme sa fille ! Riina aussi. Et c'est bien pourquoi ils ne te pardonneront _jamais _cette injection. Tu t'es fais manipuler par Kefka…

-Évidemment, je le sais. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir son support…pour pouvoir financer _Magitek. _Je ne devais plus être du côté de Cid…Si je fais ça…c'est…c'est pour Madonne…

-Quoi ? Est-ce que tu viens de perdre la carte ? Hartz ! Comment est ce que rendre misérable cette pauvre gamine plairait à Madonne ? Si elle était ici, tu sais comme moi ce qu'elle ferait ! Elle serait indignée, et ferait tout en son pouvoir pour sortir Terra de cette situation…

Pour une raison que Lia ne saisit pas, l'argument sembla toucher Hartz au plus haut point…

-Cette…ne mérite pas qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Elle n'est même pas vraiment Humaine-

-Bon, raciste en plus maintenant, déclara avec un mépris sans limite Lia. Kefka est l'individu le plus méprisable de l'Empire…et tu t'en rapproches dangereusement, Hartz. Fous le camp.

-Lia…Je…pardon, sincèrement. Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire…je veux dire que génétiquement, elle n'est pas un être humain…Quand à Madonne…eh bien, comment dire…

Hartz regarda un long moment Lia…Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire ? Au sujet de…Terra… ? (Hartz la détestait tellement qu'il n'employait jamais son nom, préférant des choses humiliantes comme ''sujet de test'') Probablement inutile. Lia était l'incarnation du rationalisme scientifique, et ne croyait pas à la Magie…Et encore moins aux Espers. Toute explication dans ce genre lui semblerait grotesque. À elle…et à Hartz aussi…Pour se sortir de cette situation, Hartz essaya une phrase choc, pour rallier Lia….Il avait été toujours très maladroit dans les relations sociales, et la suite le montra d'une façon indiscutable

-Tu penses que ce que tu fais est mieux ? Tu la prends pour _ta _fille, Lia ! Elle n'est pas Lara-

Hartz n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Lia le gifla, et referma la porte. Il l'entendit sangloter…Hartz n'avait jamais eut le moindre scrupule à faire ses expériences…Néanmoins, il se sentait très, très, très coupable en ce moment. Sa conscience, qui se manifestait de moins en moins avec les années (Hartz avait souvent le sentiment qu'il allait droit à sa…damnation…) lui dit que c'était peut être sa _dernière _chance de quitter cette voie…

Lia, elle, en larmes (Hartz l'avait blessé cruellement…entre autres parce qu'il y avait du vrai là dessous. Lara…c'était le nom qu'elle avait donné, de façon posthume, à sa fille…) rentra dans la chambre, et regarda longtemps Terra, qui dormait paisiblement…Cela faisait deux fois dans la journée qu'on lui disait quelque chose dans le genre, et, franchement, cela commençait à l'affecter…Mais pas de la façon qu'on pouvait penser. L'association entre Terra et Lara…Si elle la traitait comme elle aurait traité Lara…était-ce vraiment une si mauvaise chose ? Pour Terra, en tout cas, pas tellement…Pour elle non plus. Elle se rendormit peu après, calmée…

Le lendemain matin, tôt, Lia et Terra furent réveillées par une série de coups frappés à la porte de l'appartement…encore une fois. Lia regarda le réveil. Huit heures du matin. Beaucoup trop tôt pour une visite normale, même désagréable (comme par exemple un agent de recouvrement fiscal…) Cela devait être Hartz qui revenait. Terra, qui avait des doutes, se résigna, se disant qu'elle avait eu au moins quelques heures de détente hors du complexe…

-Oh, non…Reste ici, ne bouge pas, je vais régler ça (Lia se sentit particulièrement absurde en disant ça. Elle allait faire quoi, si Hartz était revenu avec une section de troupes de choc ?)

Fermant la porte de la chambre, Lia alla dans la pièce de séjour et fouilla rapidement dans un tiroir, tandis qu'on continuait de frapper à la porte. Comme on ne menaçait pas encore de défoncer la porte (et qu'on ne l'avait pas fait non plus…) il y avait des chances que ses adversaires ne soient pas encore en force…Peut-être que Hartz n'était là qu'avec quelques assistants ? Mais en tout cas, cette fois, cela prendrait peut-être plus qu'une gifle pour le faire partir. Peut-être un peu d'intimidation, sans rien faire d'irréparable, suffirait à les convaincre de ne pas insister (Lia se sentait un peu mal quand elle considérait que, peu importe ce qu'elle ferait, il faudrait bien qu'elle ramène Terra au complexe dans moins de 48 heures….Car elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix…du moins pour l'instant. Lia avait pensé à quelque chose cette nuit, une solution beaucoup plus définitive…) Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Son arme de service, qu'elle n'avait pas utilisée depuis l'entraînement obligatoire biannuel…

-HARTZ ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas revenir (Lia, à ces mots, ouvrit brutalement la porte, et pointa son arme, ne comptant nullement l'utiliser. Elle tirait très mal…quoique Hartz était encore pire qu'elle à ce chapitre. Elle se sentit _vraiment _ridicule lorsqu'elle vit qui était là)

Dans la chambre, Terra écoutait ce qui se passait, ne comprenant que très partiellement….

-Oh ! Excuse moi…Tu es nerveuse, Lia ? fit une petite voix, qui semblait plus ou moins surprise de se trouver en face d'une arme Tek (cette enfant, probablement pas vraiment plus vieille que Terra à en juger par la tonalité de sa voix, devait avoir un _self-control _assez marqué…Elle n'était pas seule, par contre…Terra entendit un cri à demi-étouffé de surprise. Une autre personne était avec la nouvelle venue, mais à en juger par le commentaire qu'elle fit par la suite, elle ne semblait pas prendre la chose particulièrement au tragique…)

-Bon, on le sait maintenant…Elle est de mauvaise humeur quand on la réveille trop tôt.

Lia, rouge de honte, murmura quelques excuses au sujet qu'elle avait eu une visite désagréable la nuit dernière, et que c'était une erreur lamentable. Elle était d'autant plus gênée que cette visite n'était nullement surprenante, ou désagréable. Lia était une amie de Cid et de Djalier, et leurs enfants venaient la voir, une ou deux fois par mois, ce que Lia adorait….

-Il nous faut pour nos cours de la documentation, Lia…On peut utiliser ton ordinateur pour faire une recherche sur la base de données centrale ? Ce sera vraiment pas trop long.

-Bien sûr, fit Lia, littéralement enchantée de cette double visite (Avant de réaliser quelque chose. Son interlocutrice avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise, gênée, en demandant ça) Tahiri, mon ange, dis moi quelque chose…Pourquoi vous ne prenez pas l'ordinateur de Cid, hmm ?

-(Ton très embarrassé de ''Tahiri''-la deuxième des visiteuses)…Ben…j'ai comme fait une petite gaffe récemment…J'ai…euh…comme qui dirait utilisé l'ordinateur de Cid pour fouiller un peu….Ce qui fait que ni moi ni Célès on a le droit de l'utiliser pour quelques jours…

-Et comme tu as fait planter celui de ton père avec ton dernier logiciel, ça fait que nous sommes sans ordinateur pour nos recherches, poursuivit la deuxième avec bonne humeur. Mais je dois admettre que ce jeu que tu avais trouvé en valait la peine, malgré tout…

Lia sourit. La nouvelle génération Impériale maîtrisait nettement mieux que la précédente les nouvelles technologies, et elle était à peu près sûre que Tahiri et son amie, qui avaient vues de telles choses toutes leurs vies, se débrouillaient mieux avec un ordinateur à sept ans qu'un scientifique de haut niveau de cinquante ans, qui avaient commencé sa carrière en classant ses résultats sur des fiches, et pour qui le passage à la machine à écrire avait été pénible…Si les données très sensibles étaient décemment protégées sur les serveurs centraux, elles l'étaient très peu sur les ordinateurs personnels des scientifiques…Tahiri pouvait très bien être tombée sur les affectations des budgets en R&D, avec nom et description des projets. Pas étonnant que Cid ait préféré lui retirer ses permissions d'accès pour quelques jours…(Qu'il lui rendrait sans aucun doute…Tahiri et son amie étaient inséparables, et Cid était complètement incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à la deuxième, qui était loin d'abuser de cette faculté…)

-Bon…hmm….C'est bien parce que c'est vous deux ! Vingt minutes, et pas plus…

-Merci, répondit la première, en s'installant au clavier de l'ordinateur et en activant la connexion pour la base de données civiles de l'Empire, et en commençant la recherche…

Lia marchait littéralement sur des œufs. Elle était dans _la _pire situation possible. Cid et Djalier allaient lui arracher les yeux (au strict minimum. Et elle le mériterait !) si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à ces deux adorables petites chercheuses… Or, Terra…risquait de poser problème à ce sujet. Si elles la voyait, elles poseraient des questions, comme d'habitude. La curiosité était un trait souvent admirable chez les enfants, et on n'avait vraiment rien fait pour la limiter chez ces deux là, qui avaient toutes deux l'esprit assez porté vers le questionnement…Lia se rappelait d'une fois où Tahiri avait spontanément demandé à son amie, lorsqu'elles avaient toutes les deux six ans, lors d'une réception officielle, si l'Empereur savait que Kefka était si bizarre….Gesthal avait trouvé la question franchement amusante, et la réponse, soit quelque chose comme ''Peut-être qu'il l'a engagé comme une sorte de bouffon, ou de clown'' encore plus. Il n'y avait pas eu de conséquences dramatiques, mais c'était _vraiment _un impair majeur, qui n'avait pas exactement contribué à une réduction de l'hostilité que Kefka portait à ces deux là…) Ces questions parviendraient aux oreilles de Kefka. Il en profiterait sans doute une fois encore pour pousser l'Empereur à faire mettre au secret une des deux…et ferait tuer dans un coin l'autre, qui n'avait pas la moindre aptitude pour _Magitek_. Les chances qu'il réussisse étaient minimes. Cid n'avait jamais pardonné à l'Empereur…l'injection…que Hartz avait fait, sur la suggestion de Kefka, et Gesthal ne se risquerait pas à perdre la bonne volonté de son meilleur scientifique. Sauf s'il jugeait que Kefka valait plus que Cid. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de chances à cet égard…Et, même si cela lui brisait le cœur, cacher Terra. Cette dernière se sentirait encore un peu plus à l'écart…Elle finirait par croire qu'elle n'était pas un être humain, si on ne la laissait pas en contact avec d'autres…Lia lui expliquerait plus tard, et essaierait de lui faire comprendre. Mais pour l'instant, elle pouvait uniquement espérer que Terra comprenne la situation….

Elle la comprenait. Elle avait l'habitude de se faire mettre à l'écart…Lia ne devait pas vouloir que ces deux Humaines normales voient…voient un monstre comme elle. Elle ne ferait pas un esclandre…Néanmoins, Terra ouvrit la porte de la chambre de quelques millimètres, juste pour voir qui était là. Elle ne vit pas grand chose. Une des deux intruses, très enjouée, aux yeux verts et à la peau cuivrée, parlait de façon enthousiaste avec Lia, au sujet d'un projet qu'elle et son amie devaient faire pour leurs cours, quelque chose sur le système solaire. La deuxième, était de dos, ce qui faisait que Terra ne voyait guère que sa nuque, et le fait qu'elle avait les cheveux dorés…Terra ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vue (Logique : elles n'avaient que quelques mois à l'époque…) Mais on parlait souvent d'elle ; on donnait son cas en exemple aux enfants du Projet Magitek, pour leur donner un peu d'espoir malgré tout…

Évidemment, on ne la connaissait pas personnellement, dans le complexe, ni son apparence, ni son nom. Terra aurait été face à face avec elle et ne l'aurait jamais reconnue. C'était son histoire qu'on connaissait, pas elle…Cette fille était la _seule _qui avait quitté le programme, vivante et d'une façon réelle (c'est à dire, pas se faire envoyer dans un autre complexe, comme Rain et ceux qui n'attiraient pas l'attention de l'Empereur en raison de leurs «facultés» réduites…) Son cas était l'envie de tout les autres…Elle avait retirée du programme parce que le professeur Cid avait été touchée par sa tristesse et l'avait adoptée…(L'histoire officielle, ça. Avec quelques détails, elle demeurait parfaitement vraie)

-On va essayer entre autres de montrer comment la combinaison de Lune et Lunenoire, poursuivit Tahiri, qui n'avait pas remarqué le léger mouvement de la porte, rend les marées et le climat difficile à prévoir….On a même fait des diagrammes, pour être plus claires…

-Euh…vous êtes sûres, essaya Lia ? Le modèle des orbites est très, très complexe à expliquer.

-Entre ça et l'exposé stupide que Morel (Tahiri faisait référence au fils du général du même nom, qui n'était pas particulièrement doué au niveau intellectuel, comme son père…) va nous faire lundi prochain avec l'autre crétin de service…Tu sais sur quoi ils le font ? Sur les _chocobos _! J'suis sûre que quand ce sera le temps de présenter un livre, ils vont prendre _J'apprends à lire et à compter, _ou un autre truc qui est bien adapté à leur niveau intellectuel…

-Vous avez un livre à lire ? Pour une critique ? Si vous l'avez choisi, c'est quoi ?

-Eh bien, on pensait, poursuivit la première visiteuse, toujours de dos, à prendre quelque chose qu'on a beaucoup aimé toutes les deux, _Les Rois Maudits, _mais on s'est fait dire que c'était pas de notre âge…Et aussi des tas de questions sur comment j'avais trouvé ce livre…

Lia, elle, le savait très bien. Un des cadeaux que Riina lui envoyait. Riina s'intéressait beaucoup à la littérature ancienne (ce terme évoquait les très nombreux textes provenant d'avant la Guerre de la Magie, décrivant souvent des nations, parfois imaginaires, parfois sans doutes réelles à une certaine époque. C'était difficile à classer. Le Mordor, le Royaume du Prêtre Jean, l'Empire Inca, Rome, Atlantis, parmi tant d'autres…c'était des vrais pays, ou pas ? On mettait tellement d'emphase dans les descriptions que c'était très difficile à dire, surtout que personne n'avait jamais pensé à mettre une note explicative disant si c'était une version romancée de quelque chose, ou une invention complète…) et tenait vraiment à ce que sa…pupille, pour reprendre la version officielle…connaisse le plus possible de ces choses. Riina avait été plus qu'enchantée d'apprendre qu'elle adorait la lecture (comme Tahiri, d'ailleurs….) En conséquence, dès qu'une édition traduite et corrigée (il y avait eut des centaines de déformations. Par exemple, pour le livre de Terra, deux équipes de traducteurs s'étaient battus à coup de lettres dans des revues spécialisées durant sept ans au sujet de la meilleure transcription du nom du héros…Il fallait souvent employer des techniques d'exégèse pour restaurer les manuscrits…) d'un de ces livres sortait, Riina lui en envoyait une. Résultat, la bibliothèque personnellede sa pupille était incroyablement fournie…

-Je comprends pas pourquoi, répliqua Tahiri, c'était très bien cette histoire-là, non ? Tu l'as lue, Lia ? (Réponse affirmative) D'accord, y'a quelques scènes un petit peu…euh…difficiles…mais quand même….Finalement, on va prendre l'Enfer de Dante, après tout. Des démons, des monstres…ça devrait plaire à tout le monde, et le prof ne nous dira pas, comme pour le _Seigneur des Anneaux _que c'est pas assez intellectuel…

Les deux parlèrent de choses et d'autres avec Lia durant une bonne demie-heure, avant de quitter la pièce, emmenant une quantité impressionnante de documentation papier imprimée…

Terra eut un pincement au cœur…sans exagération, pour elle, les dernières heures avaient été…avaient été certainement parmi les meilleures qu'elle avait jamais eues. Elle en était très contente, même si elle savait que ça ne pourrait pas durer. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ces deux là pouvaient être heureuses, alors que sa propre vie était un enfer…Peut-être que Kefka et Hartz avaient raison, et qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de très mal quand elle était petite, et qu'elle devait être punie pour ça ?

Mais ils ne lui avaient jamais dit ce qu'on lui reprochait…Lia arriva et s'excusa de la situation auprès de Terra, avant d'essayer de lui remonter le moral…ce qui ne marcha pas.

-C'était qui, demanda Terra, au bout de plusieurs minutes. C'est juste par curiosité…).

-Les filles de deux de mes collègues…Elles avaient besoin de documentation pour un travail, comme tu as entendu (Lia hésita fortement pour la suite de la phrase. Terra n'était pas idiote, et elle savait très bien que sa vie n'était pas normale. Mais, maintenant, elle avait la preuve indiscutable. Que pouvait-on dire ? Lia se décida finalement….pour le silence. Mieux valait ne pas empirer encore la situation. De toute façon, Terra se vida le cœur toute seule…)

-J'aimerais bien dire que ça me dérange pas, que je suis contente pour elles…Mais c'est pas vrai…Pourquoi est ce qu'elles ont le droit à ça…Pourquoi, moi, j'ai le droit à rien…Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, pour mériter _ça…_Je suis là-bas depuis que je suis née. J'ai rien fait de mal, à personne. Je suis juste née…Maman n'aurait jamais dû me garder, Hartz avait raison.

La phrase sembla un peu bizarre à Lia-la logique commandait que Hartz, s'il avait voulu blesser Terra, aurait dit plutôt quelque chose comme «ta mère s'est débarrassée de toi». Il n'y avait aucun doute, par contre, que cette phrase blessait Terra au plus haut point…

-Je suis sûre, Terra, essaya Lia, que ta mère ne t'a pas abandonnée…Elle…doit être morte (Lia se disait que mieux valait dire à Terra que sa mère était morte-ce qui était sans doute vrai-que lui dire qu'elle était partie, qu'elle l'avait abandonnée, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas…)

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas, madame, dit Terra, qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi démoralisée …C'est pas ça que je veux dire. Il me disait que quand j'étais pas née… Que Maman aurait dû se débarrasser de moi…Se faire…avorter. Ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde, que je sois pas là du tout. Pour elle, pour moi, pour les autres…Je…pense que c'est vrai, des fois….

Il fallut une bonne minute à Lia pour avaler ça. Elle ne croyait pas que Hartz ait tombé si bas. Une telle haine…c'était _impossible. _Hartz voulait vraiment la rendre folle, la pousser au suicide, ou quoi ? Et le fait que Terra puisse penser comme ça à son âge indiquait assez clairement que le programme…était en train de la tuer, au niveau mental. Cela devait cesser.

-Hartz ne t'as pas dit ça, c'est…c'est impossible ! fit Lia, qui était complètement scandalisée.

Terra ne répondit rien, se contenta de baisser les yeux…Lia fut persuadée que c'était vrai. Ce n'était même plus de la cruauté mentale, à ce stade. Hartz était devenu complètement fou…

Lia, hier encore, était plutôt d'avis qu'elle pouvait raisonner Hartz….Plus maintenant.

Les jours suivants passèrent sans autre interruption, sans autres incidents. Et, accessoirement, Terra fut mille fois plus heureuse là que durant toutes ces années passées dans le complexe de recherche…Malheureusement au bout de deux jours, après avoir attendu aussi longtemps que possible, Lia fut contrainte de ramener Terra au complexe, à son corps défendant. L'atmosphère était plus que tendue….Kefka en personne l'attendait aux portes, et fit emmener Terra en isolement aussitôt, ne laissant pas le temps à Lia le temps de dire grand-chose pour la consoler….Ensuite, Kefka regarda Lia Narkel d'une façon fort meutrière….

Lia Narkel n'était pas très grande, et Kefka était de taille supérieure à la normale…Il la dépassait donc largement question taille (question intelligence….) Néanmoins, comme les autres fois, elle ne se montra pas du tout intimidée, et ne recula pas d'un centimètre.

-Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, Kefka, déclara Lia très calmement, avant de tourner les talons. Et ne crois pas que tu puisses faire ce que tu veux à Terra. Je ne vais pas la laisser tomber.

Lia étant intouchable en raison de ses capacités, Kefka alla passer sa rage sur Terra, qui ne fut pas très surprise de le voir arriver dans la cellule d'isolement ; il faisait souvent ça…

-Ne pense pas, petite sorcière, que parce que tu as réussi à toucher cette idiote, que ta vie changer…Je peux faire tout ce que je veux avec toi, et ce n'est pas elle qui va m'en empêcher.

Terra, qui comme les autres fois que Kefka était seul avec elle, était complètement morte de peur, mais elle se sentait un peu mieux que les autres fois…Même si ça n'avait pas duré, Lia lui avait quand même montré un meilleur côté de la vie, mieux que la noirceur habituelle.

Ni Terra, ni Kefka, ne s'attendaient le moindrement à ce que Lia tentait en ce moment…

L'Empereur Gesthal avait soupiré lorsqu'il avait appris l'initiative de Lia Narkel d'amener chez elle Terra. En dépit des apparences, l'Empereur était en fait…indifférent, à tout le moins, aux enjeux éthiques. Il n'avait aucune propension réelle pour la cruauté, au contraire de Kefka. Il n'avait pas non plus de grandes préventions contre les agissements de Kefka, si ce n'est que dans une perspective de relations publiques : ce n'était pas tant le projet Magitek qui le dérangeait que la très forte réaction que le public Impérial risquait d'avoir lorsqu'il apprendrait son existence. Son attitude par rapport à cette question était surtout de savoir comment s'y prendre pour éviter que Hartz et Lia ne sabotent leur travail mutuellement, ou que Kefka fasse assassiner Lia pour cette histoire ridicule. Car, dans le petit cercle des scientifiques de très haut niveau de l'Empire, dire que les relations étaient tendues tournait à l'euphémisme. Par exemple, deux des assistants rapprochés de Cid, Bérénice et Richelieu (tout juste diplômés, les meilleurs de leur promotion…) s'étaient attirés l'hostilité d'un des subordonné de Hartz, qui avait organisé, probablement avec l'appui de son chef, trois complots pour les faire éliminer (pathétiques, les complots). Ou bien Gesthal l'envoyait dans un centre de recherche écarté…ou bien, il faudrait prendre des mesures plus radicales ; le type devenait de plus en plus sénile…Autre problème, le meilleur «cerveau» de tout l'Empire, Riina, refusait systématiquement depuis des années de faire de la recherche, tant que Kefka et Hartz n'auraient pas été destitués. C'était du chantage, purement et simplement. Mais Riina avait largement les moyens de faire du chantage…Si elle refusait de coopérer, qu'est que Gesthal pouvait faire ? Menacer de la tuer ? Ridicule. S'il la tuait, elle pourrait encore moins travailler pour lui…La torturer ? Trop risqué…Tenter de la manipuler, d'exploiter ses désirs de recherche ? (Riina était, comme de très nombreux Impériaux, littéralement fascinée par la science…) Riina était des plus méfiantes à ce sujet (beaucoup plus que Lia, Cid, et Hartz…) et ne tomberait pas dans le panneau…Faire pression sur des proches (I.E, insinuer qu'un accident regrettable pourrait arriver…) ? C'était risqué en général, et dans le cas de Riina, il était _impensable _de menacer avec un minimum de crédibilité la personne la plus proche d'elle, qui serait sans doute dans quelques années une Impériale très, très brillante…Le problème, c'est que l'Empereur ne pouvait pas vraiment se débarrasser de Kefka…même s'il le désirait.

Le plus ironique, c'est que l'Empereur avait une sympathie réelle pour Lia, Riina, et Cid. Également, d'une certaine façon pour Hartz. Mais strictement _aucune _pour Kefka…Et pourtant, il était obligé de lui céder sur certains points…Tous savaient dans les hautes sphères de l'Empire que Kefka et Gesthal étaient en lutte sournoise depuis longtemps, pour le pouvoir (ce qui avait un avantage marqué pour Gesthal. Il pouvait dire que les crimes de l'Empire étaient dus à son général…Mais Gesthal ne considérait pas assez que certains de ses officiers, techniciens, administrateurs, scientifiques, étaient de moins en moins dupe de la situation…)

Pourquoi l'Empereur faisait cela ? Il avait besoin de Kefka. Le général était détesté par l'Armée, l'Administration, les Ministères…mais il leur faisait peur, et empêchait toute tentative de coup d'état. L'Empereur s'était dit, plus ou moins, qu'il était préférable d'avoir _un _ennemi qu'il connaissait plutôt que dix qui étaient inconnus. Une attitude…dangereuse.

Gesthal s'attendait à une nouvelle demande de subventions pour les recherches de Lia et de son groupe, qu'il devrait encore, à son grand déplaisir, refuser, les ressources financières de l'Empire étant limitées. Mais dès qu'il y aurait quelques millions disponibles sur les fonds secrets, il lui en accorderait une bonne partie, à elle et au reste des membres du projet _Polaris…_Cela l'intéressait réellement, et coûterait moins cher que _Magitek_, qui pompait une partie gigantesque des budgets, pour des résultats souvent douteux…et donnait de l'importance à Kefka. Mais Lia ne venait pas pour obtenir des budgets supplémentaires. Le dossier qu'elle donna à l'Empereur comprenait un formulaire tout à fait standard du Ministère Impérial des Affaires Sociales, méticuleusement rempli par elle, avec tous les documents auxiliaires requis par l'administration. Geshtal fut stupéfait de voir qu'il s'agissait de la première étape pour que Lia _adopte_ tout à fait légalement et très officiellement Terra…

La première réaction de l'Empereur fut de se dire qu'il n'aurait jamais dû autoriser ce programme de support au projet _Magitek_ ; Lia semblait s'être beaucoup trop attachée à cette petite. Si au moins cela avait été un autre enfant, il n'y aurait pas eu de problèmes insurmontables. Mais Terra-Kefka refuserait catégoriquement de la laisser partir…Maintenant, il risquait de s'aliéner durablement le support de Lia Narkel. Quelle tuile.

-Une demande d'adoption ? Je dois admettre que je suis plutôt surpris, Lieutenant Narkel. À mon grand regret, je ne pense pas que cela sera possible…Le programme Magitek-

-Sire. Excusez moi, mais…vous savez comme moi qu'avec les…interférences…qu'il y a dans le programme, qui à mon avis était une très mauvaise idée à la base, risque de tourner à la catastrophe. Parlons _franchement. _Vous croyez _vraiment _que Kefka est capable de mener à bien un projet pareil ? Vous voyez le résultat s'il forme à son image les membres du projet ?

-C'est en effet un point qui m'inquiète assez (Pas tellement pour l'impact que Kefka avait…bien plus pour les problèmes que cela risquait de poser si ces futurs officiers Impériaux manifestaient plus de loyauté à l'endroit de Kefka qu'envers l'Empire…Gesthal était positivement sûr que Kefka leur faisait du lavage de cerveau…Restait, heureusement, les recherches de Hartz sur la question. L'Empereur jugea bon de ne pas évoquer les expériences de Hartz au sujet des _Reapers_-le sujet était explosif. Si Riina ou Lia étaient au courant, c'était suffisant pour les faire passer à la dissidence ouverte…Elles, et une bonne part de l'armée Impériale….De toute façon les _Reapers _pourraient, en effet, donner à terme une solution efficace pour s'assurer de la loyauté-ce qu'on nommait dans l'Empire la Couronne d'Esclave -mais qu'elles était la garantie que cette solution ne serait pas pour Kefka ? L'Empereur avait certes trouvé une solution plus…classique…à ce problème, mais qui était difficilement possible de reproduire à grande échelle-déjà assez difficile de contrôler une personne…De toute façon, Kefka en était la preuve, la Magie avait un rôle majeur sur la santé mentale…)

-Mon Empereur, voyez la chose objectivement, continua Lia En qui auriez vous plus confiance ? Entre quelqu'un éduqué par Kefka, ou quelqu'un comme Célès ? Ou Tahiri ?

Gesthal admettait que Célès et Tahiri seraient sans doute dans quelques années d'excellente officières Impériales (personne ne les forçait vraiment à prendre cette voie, mais elles se montraient très intéressées à le faire…) Elles seraient sans doute un peu trop indépendantes d'esprit, pour accepter sans discuter des ordres, mais rien n'était parfait en ce monde…

Lia sentait l'Empereur hésiter…Parfait. C'était le moment d'utiliser son argument clé.

-Mon Empereur, vous avez la réputation de récompenser la fidélité de vos serviteurs…tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de dire un mot à la bonne personne. Je vous assure que ce sera très bien pour votre image publique ! (Lia lâcha sa flèche du Parthe, une insinuation dissimulée dans un compliment) Vous avez déjà agi plus que correctement dans une histoire antérieure.

Lia faisait référence à une histoire bien connue. Gesthal, il y avait des décennies, avait affronté une conspiration majeure. Alors que la majorité des conseillers avaient optés pour l'attentisme, un seul membre du conseil avait suggéré à Gesthal de tenir ferme…Ce qui lui avait valu bien des ennemis, mais aussi le respect et l'amitié de l'Empereur. Après la mort du conseiller, Gesthal avait tenu scrupuleusement sa promesse de s'occuper des enfants…La dernière descendante, une certaine Tashia, un peu plus jeune que Terra et Célès, disposait d'une fortune personne plus que appréciable. Évidemment, il y avait un détail manquant à cet histoire touchante, mais personne n'en parlait…l'Empereur était très prudent sur ce point, ayant tout fait pour dissimuler le point concernant le conseiller expliquant toute l'affaire…

Gesthal trouvait, décidément, que Narkel aurait pu faire une excellente diplomate…un brin retorse. Lia avait soulevé, sans l'avoir d'y faire attention, exactement l'exemple qu'il fallait. Se demander si elle savait la vérité sur Tashia était inutile. Mais Lia ne menaçait pas pour autant Gesthal de faire des révélations à ce sujet…Il était beaucoup plus plaisant de négocier avec elle qu'avec Kefka, qui se serait contenté de menaces voilées…Lia avait uniquement souligné. que Gesthal aurait agi de façon différente si Terra été née dans une autre situation…

C'était justement ce point qui inquiétait le plus Gesthal. Est ce que Lia ignorait _vraiment _qui était la mère de Terra ? La ressemblance physique entre les deux était très nette, mais Lia ne semblait pas avoir réagi….Manque de sens d'observation…ou sens de la comédie ? Logiquement, Lia devait l'ignorer. Après tout…la mère de Terra était une de ses meilleures amies ! Elle ne serait pas capable de dissimuler à ce point….Du moins, Gesthal le pensait.

Parce que, à réflexion, Lia avait de très grandes capacités pour dissimuler. (Même à elle-même. Surtout à elle-même). Elle pouvait très bien avoir décidé de jouer une comédie pour sauver Terra. Cette demande, à réflexion, ne lui semblait plus aussi difficile. L'Empereur avait une conscience _très _élastique. Mais il en avait une. L'Empereur se sentait parfois coupable, à l'endroit de la mère de Terra. Plus que coupable. Et il avait maintenant une chance de réparer. Si, après tout, il laissait Terra à Lia ? Terra entre les mains de Kefka risquait de devenir une sorte d'arme vivante entre les mains de ce dernier. Pas une mauvaise chose, sauf si on pensait que Kefka risquait de l'utiliser comme «instrument de négotiations politiques», pour prendre un euphémisme….Quoique Geshtal avait aussi sa propre arme vivante en formation/entraînement…les utiliser l'une contre l'autre serait peu productif.

Il y avait un problème, cependant. Il y avait deux petites taches sur le dossier impeccable de Lia Narkel. Comme ce n'était nullement lié à la loyauté par rapport à l'Empire, cela ne dérangeait pas particulièrement Gesthal en temps normal. Après tout, le premier cas était un cas flagrant de légitime défense. Il n'y avait certes pas eu de témoins réels, quoique Lia Narkel avait eu quantité de témoignages en sa faveur question caractère, psychologie….Elle n'avait même pas été considérée comme suspecte, et le verdict n'avait été rendu qu'après une enquête en règle, sans intervention d'en haut…S'il n'y avait pas eu le _deuxième _événement, qui n'était pas _exactement _sanctionné par la loi mais nettement plus inquiétant au niveau mental, Gesthal ne se serait jamais demandé si Lia était vraiment la personne appropriée pour une adoption (Encore qu'elle serait certainement plus recommandable que Kefka) Sa démarche actuelle montrait assez clairement qu'elle ne souvenait vraiment de rien…Si Lia Narkel voulait remplacer sa vraie fille par Terra (action qui était des plus…ironiques…si on savait certaines choses), ça ne ferait sans doute guère de mal ni à l'une, ni à l'autre. Et puis, ce serait une excellente façon de damer le pion à Kefka. Finalement, il y avait un dernier point. Un bon geste envers Lia disposerait assez bien Riina, sa meilleure amie, envers l'Empereur. Peut-être qu'il y aurait moyen, après tout, de la faire revenir sur décision.

-Lieutenant Lia Narkel, je vais examiner votre demande…Mais…ce sera oui !

De joie, Lia Narkel oublia un moment devant qui elle se trouvait…Elle embrassa l'Empereur d'une façon fort peu protocolaire…avant de se confondre en excuses. L'Empereur, évidemment, n'était pas particulièrement vexé de cette brèche flagrante du protocole….

-Je crois, finit-il par dire, que vous feriez mieux de ne pas rester dans la région…Kefka risque de ne pas très bien prendre la situation. Vous savez, il est un peu impulsif par moments…

«Un peu impulsif» voulait dire qu'il n'aurait surpris personne, protection personnelle de l'Empereur ou non, que Lia ait un accident…Lia en était très consciente…Mais elle en dehors de Vector avait aussi ses avantages pour l'Empereur. Cela limiterait fortement les heurts entre Gesthal et Kefka…Cela dit, cette situation ne déplaisant pas pour autant à Lia….

-Pas de problème, sire. Je vais m'installer à la campagne avec elle (Par «campagne», Lia, en bonne Vectorienne, voulait dire une ville secondaire. En l'occurrence, Maranda. Seulement un million d'habitants. Une plaisanterie comparée aux _trente _millions de Vector) Je continuerais à travailler pour vous, dans les laboratoires locaux ; avec les nouveaux ordinateurs, il n'y aura pas de problèmes pour transmettre les données. Et puis, l'atmosphère sera plus respirable…

Gesthal savait très bien que Lia ne faisait pas référence à la pollution (une Impériale native de Vector remarquait en général à peine le smog, même lorsqu'il était à faire pleure-dans le sens direct du terme…) mais plutôt au climat psychologique…Elle avait tout à fait raison…

Restait à expliquer la chose à Kefka. Sa réaction serait très intéressante à voir…


	3. Chapitre Trois

**Maranda…**

Quelques jours après, Lia, en permission et en civil, débarquait du monorail faisant la liaison Vector/Maranda, destination un obscur bureau des services administratifs, où une de ses collègues des services scientifiques s'était fait affecter…Riina. Par rapport à ses capacités, elle était vraiment sous-employée dans ce poste (qui n'était nullement une sinécure, cependant) mais elle était un peu…têtue, et si elle refusait catégoriquement tout travail tant que Kefka serait en poste, l'Empereur n'avait pas vraiment les moyens de lui dire non.

Riina était très appréciée de ses collègues de travail, certes pour sa politesse et sa patience, mais aussi pour ses compétences multiples-par exemple, c'était elle qui se dévouait pour faire «déplanter» les ordinateurs de la division, qui se chargeait le plus souvent des réclamations….

Riina, en ce moment, tapait un enième rapport sur le dernier projet en date du ministère des Transports, section Maranda, l'établissement d'un embranchement ferroviaire secondaire. La majorité de ses collègues commençaient à être exaspérés des délais (cela faisait six ans qu'on parlait de ce projet, et ce n'était que la septième étude d'impact…) mais pas Riina….

Riina était en train de taper, avec son sérieux habituel, une section du rapport concernant la hausse légère de la demande pour le fret agricole type «RO» (pour, ahem, résidus organiques…) dans la région, lorsque Lia manifesta sa présence en tapotant son bureau….

-Lia Narkel ! Pour que tu te retrouves ici, tu as fait quoi ? Fait sauter une aile du Palais ?

Riina disait cela évidemment pour rire-mais la situation n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire, Lia le savait….Riina ne s'en était jamais cachée, elle n'appréciait pas tellement la politique d'armement à outrance de l'Empire. En conséquence, le fait que Lia continue à travailler dans de domaine-même pour un projet aux applications militaires lointaines-ne l'enchantait guère à prime abord, quoique cela n'avait jamais été la source de froids réels entre elles ; Riina avait été plutôt réticente à aller au delà de quelques conseils très généraux de prudence, que n'importe qui aurait pu faire….Ce point avait toujours rendue perplexe Lia. Riina ne manquait pas de courage personnel ou d'esprit de décision, mais pourquoi le fait de prendre position clairement sur tel ou tel dossier Impérial semblait lui faire tant horreur ?

-Euh, non, quand même, répondit Lia…Mais j'ai fait quelque chose de presque aussi pire. Je t'expliquerais. L'important c'est que….je viens m'installer ici, et j'ai besoin de ton aide…(Lia hésita, et décida de présenter la situation directement, en oubliant seulement un détail) Je…je me suis décidée à adopter-une petite fille de…sept ans. Elle s'appelle Terra.

Lia avait hésité, parce qu'elle avait réalisé après coup que ce sujet pouvait être des plus troublants pour Riina…Lia en eut une preuve évident en regardant le bureau de Riina…

Elle vit, collée sur le moniteur de Riina, une petite photo montrant une enfant, du même âge que Terra (d'où la réaction de Riina : une tristesse indéniable), aux cheveux dorés. Célès Chere, photo prise par Cid sous un prétexte (vraiment très) quelconque, très récemment.

Mis à part la couleur des yeux, qui s'opposait très clairement à ceux, rouges sang, de Riina, la ressemblance entre Célès et Riina était frappante, pour ne pas dire plus (et encore plus si on voyait presque à tout les jours le modèle de la photo, ce qui était le cas de Lia…)

Ces photos étaient scrupuleusement tenues à jour-Lia en changeait, pour des plus récentes, au moins une fois par semaine, pour être sûre de pouvoir au moins _voir _Célès, même indirectement, à défaut de la voir de plus près….en personne même. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de la présence de Riina ici ; elle ne pouvait pas approcher Célès, à son désespoir…

Elle devait empêcher que quelqu'un fasse cette association entre elle et Célès ce qui pourrait susciter des problèmes à cette dernière…et de la souffrance. Beaucoup de souffrance. Pour l'instant, personne de son service n'avait eu le moindre doute par rapport à son histoire la présentant comme sa nièce, sans autres détails ; les seuls commentaires concernaient le nombre de cadeaux dont Riina la couvrait à la moindre occasion…sans jamais la voir….

Certains s'étaient dits que peut être que Riina s'entendait mal avec son frère ou sa sœur ; par exemple, le type du bureau voisin trouvait son «beauf» incroyablement pingre, et se vengeait en expédiant à son neveu et à sa nièce des cadeaux assez dispendieux à leurs anniversaires et aux jours fériés. C'était certes pour leur plaire, mais aussi pour faire enrager le susdit «beauf» (Et évidemment, les premiers concernés étaient _loin _de s'en plaindre….)

D'autres, un peu plus suspicieux, pensaient que Riina avait peut-être eu dans sa jeunesse (d'ailleurs, quel âge pouvait avoir au juste Riina ? Physiquement, elle n'en avait pas plus de vingt-cinq, trente au maximum…et encore, on lui donnait fréquemment vingt…) une…relation, disons…qui s'était terminée par une adoption, officielle ou officieuse…

Les mœurs avaient évoluées dans l'Empire, et on n'en était plus depuis longtemps à ostraciser systématiquement les «personnes de sexe féminin assurant seules le leadership familial» (la dernière expression neutre utilisée par l'administration). Quand même, surtout dans les zones rurales, les naissances hors mariage n'étaient pas toujours très bien vues (quoi qu'à Vector, personne n'aurait fait de commentaire sur la question) Et acceptation sociale ou pas, peut être que Riina avait préféré ne pas risquer une carrière prometteuse dans l'administration en ayant une charge familiale (prometteuse pour les fonctionnaires de ce département. Riina avait toutes les chances d'être nommée à la tête du service d'ici une dizaine d'années. Si ses collègues avaient su qu'elle aurait pu, sans la moindre difficulté, être ministre de la Recherche, de la Production ou de l'Armement…) ce qui pouvait expliquer la décision…

Évidemment, ce n'était pas le genre de chose à demander à quelqu'un, même d'une façon détournée…Riina avait un caractère remarquablement égal, mais elle n'avait pas l'air pour autant de quelqu'un se laissant marcher sur les pieds (lorsque quelqu'un lui déplaisait vraiment, ce qui état rare, elle avait une façon plus qu'expressive de le regarder, au point de causer un véritable malaise…Ce n'était évidemment qu'une impression, mais cela indiquait que Riina n'était pas que calme olympien) poser une question aussi grossière était une invitation à une gifle…ou une réaction plus agressive, le sujet étant sans doute sensible.

Tout ceci faisait que jusqu'à maintenant, même la pire commère du département s'était contentée de chuchoter quelques insinuations. Riina avait laissé aller cette hypothèse, fausse également, mais qui avait ses avantages…en premier lieu, empêcher quelqu'un de chercher plus loin. Il y avait aussi le fait que ce genre d'insinuations, de façon surprenante, lui faisait assez…plaisir. Si seulement les choses avaient été aussi simples, aussi faciles….

Mais les choses n'étaient ni simples, ni faciles. Riina ne pouvait vivre avec. Cela augurait mal pour l'impact que la vérité aurait sur Célès. Il ne restait que le mensonge. Riina détestait cela, pour des raisons logiques : Célès réagirait encore plus mal lorsqu'elle réaliserait qu'on lui avait menti depuis des années (en fait, Célès le réalisait _présentement_…elle était remarquablement précoce. Quoi qu'évidemment, savoir qu'on vous ment est une chose, savoir la vérité en est une autre) mais elle ne voyait vraiment aucune autre solution….

Dans tout les cas, les possibilités que quelqu'un ayant réellement vu l'objet de la photo (ce qui impliquait des contacts étroits avec le professeur Cid) arrive dans ce bureau du Ministère Impérial des Transports, Sous-Division Ferroviaire, Secteur Maranda étaient franchement nulles, l'endroit n'étant pas tout à fait prioritaire…(D'ailleurs, Riina s'inquiétait un peu trop au sujet ce cette possibilité ; après tout, elle et Célès n'étaient _pas _semblables au point que cela ne semblait pas normal-elles se ressemblaient seulement un peu beaucoup….Les photos de la «nièce» n'avaient jamais suscité le moindre commentaire particulières)

En fait, mis à part l'Empereur, qui avait accepté de très mauvaise grâce la mise à l'écart d'une de ses meilleures scientifiques (Riina était d'un niveau à faire ressembler tout le personnel de recherche Impérial, sauf peut être Cid et Hartz, et une poignée de leurs assistants immédiats, à des enfants de niveau préscolaire) et qui n'avait finalement dit oui que parce que Riina avait assuré qu'en temps voulu, elle fournirait aux Impériaux son assistance), il n'y avait que très peu de personnes sachant où se trouvait Riina : Cid, Lia, et Hartz. Et Kefka….

Riina, en ce moment regardait, d'un air fort déprimé, la photo. Cela la faisant encore plus ressembler à Célès, dont le sourire sur la photo était des plus incertains (le fait qu'elle ne croyait pas aux explications stupides de Cid sur ces photos si fréquentes n'aidait pas, bien sûr…Cid avait essayé de «l'acheter» en lui promettant plus de dessert si elle souriait un peu…Célès, pour lui faire plaisir, s'était exécutée, mais elle n'était pas très convaincante, en dépit de sa bonne volonté…Pauvre Cid. Très bien intentionné, vraiment un très bon père pour Célès, mais manquant complètement de psychologie. La seule qui avait trouvé la situation intéressante, c'était Tahiri, à qui Célès avait refilé sa part de dessert supplémentaire)

-Elle te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, tu sais, fit sincèrement Lia…Et…et elle très heureuse, je t'assure, même si elle ne sourit pas beaucoup (on ne pouvait pas se faire une bonne idée de la personnalité de quelqu'un avec des photos, et c'était encore plus vrai pour Célès que pour d'autres personnes…) Elle est venue avec son amie chez moi, y'a quelque jours. Tu aurais dû voir le sérieux qu'elles prenaient pour leur recherche…Elles se donnaient autant de peine que pour un travail de niveau universitaire…absolument adorables…

La perspective de pouvoir parler de Célès avec quelqu'un comprenant la situation, pouvant lui dire comment elle allait, fut amplement suffisante pour faire sortir Riina de ses idées noires. Elle décida de se concentrer sur l'idée de l'adoption…c'était une bonne nouvelle pour Lia, et

-Tu…comptes adopter ? Vraiment ? Les procédures légales sont déclenchées ?

-Tout à fait…demande officielle déposée. J'ai fait jouer mes connections…

-Une…décision rapide, je dois dire. (Une pause) Pourquoi Cid ne m'en a pas parlé ?

Riina avait déjà deviné la réponse. Comme il était hautement improbable que Cid ne soit pas au courant, c'est qu'il avait jugé préférable de ne pas inquiéter Riina à ce sujet. (À vrai dire, la réaction de Cid n'avait pas été très bonne. En fait, il pensait un peu comme Hartz, à savoir que Lia avait décidé d'adopter Terra surtout pour compenser pour la mort de Lara…et il pensait aussi, pas à tort, que Lia avait peut-être pris une décision morale, mais dangereuse…)

Lia décida d'y aller franchement, et elle exposa à Riina la vérité, sous une forme pas trop atténuée, en admettant ouvertement que Kefka devait en ce moment jouer aux fléchettes avec sa photo (cas optimiste) ou essayer d'organiser un «accident» violent la concernant…

Riina manifesta aussitôt, mais encore plus timidement que Cid, son opinion. À savoir que c'était vraiment jouer avec le feu, ce truc, même si les intentions de Lia étaient très nobles.

-Je sais que c'est dangereux, stupide même….Mais…je veux faire quelque chose, moi-

Lia regretta ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cela semblait être une accusation envers Riina, qui avait pris, comment dire, une attitude de spectatrice par rapport à l'Empire. Excellent raison (Célès) ou pas, on ne pouvait pas dire que cette attitude lui donnait le droit de critiquer Lia….

-Excuse moi, poursuivit Lia, je n'y avais pas pensé (une longue, longue pause) C'est juste que je comprends pas pourquoi tu ne fais rien. Même moi-qui ne dispose pas de tes talents, loin de là, je peux parfois influencer l'Empereur. Je trouve qu'il m'a laissé adopter Terra un peu rapidement-je me demande s'il n'y a pas quelque chose là-dessous, d'ailleurs, mais tu sais comme moi que la première raison derrière sa décision, ce sont mes capacités. Toi, tu pourrais changer des politiques entières, directement ou non. Pourquoi tu ne t'impliques pas plus ?

-Je…ne…peux…pas, faire ça, dit lentement Riina…Je…j'en suis incapable.

Lia le réalisait encore plus maintenant…c'était comme si Riina avait une sorte de blocage psychologique là dessus. Bah. Tout le monde a ses défauts. La politique n'avait pas tellement réussi à Hartz, après tout. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux que Riina ne fasse rien. Ce que Lia ne réalisait pas, par contre, c'est que Riina avait _peur _de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Pas pour elle-même-Riina avait vu, au cours de sa vie, des choses qui lui permettaient de considérer avec philosophie tout ce qui risquait de lui arriver, même avec Kefka (les susdites connaissances de Riina lui permettaient aussi de voir, avec plus d'angoisse que n'importe quel Impérial, les dangers que Kefka posait, pour l'Humanité entière.)

Mais Riina savait pertinemment qu'elle serait une Cassandre là-dessus). Elle avait peur pour Célès, mais ce n'était pas la principale raison. Riina avait plutôt peur _d'elle-même. _De ce qu'elle ferait si elle avait le pouvoir, n'importe qu'elle forme de pouvoir. Elle en avait eu la tentation, même ici, de prendre des initiatives, d'accélérer les choses, de réduire les délais interminables…Elle en aurait été capable. Cela n'aurait certainement pas fait de mal à personne. Mais…elle s'en était abstenue : cela aurait été le premier pas…

Le bureau étant complètement vide à cette heure, cela permettait à Riina et Lia de parler librement. Cela se traduisit par des insultes aussi multiples que créatives concernant Kefka. Une fois que Lia et Riina se furent calmées avec cette petite séance, Riina lui demanda des détails au sujet de Terra…par curiosité et par intérêt réel. Lia eut l'impression marquée que Terra aurait une «marraine» particulièrement généreuse question cadeaux….

-…En passant, Riina, ne t'inquiète pas. Célès ne vas pas perdre sa «Tatie» Je vais aller la voir aussi souvent que possible à Vector…avec Terra. Je suis sûre qu'elles s'entendront bien (Lia disait la chose comme ça, pour plaire à Riina. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée…Bah, il semblait bien qu'il n'y aurait pas d'incompatibilité majeure de caractère, en tout cas…)

-…Merci…du fond du cœur. Je suis sûr que ça doit l'aider un peu à compenser pour…moi (Riina essaya maladroitement de détourner la conversation pour aborder un sujet lui tenant à cœur, n'y réussit pas. Elle se décida pour la voie directe…Dis…elle va bien ? Cid m'envoie lettre sur lettre à son sujet…mais, tu sais, ce n'est pas la même chose que d'en entendre parler directement (et encore moins de la _voir, _de pouvoir lui parler, le rêve de Riina. Un rêve, justement : ce ne serait jamais la réalité) Tu la vois souvent, je le sais et je suis un peu jalouse de toi (Riina avait essayé de dire ça en blaguant, mais…il y avait aussi du vrai là dedans)

-Très, très bien. Santé parfaite….Elle est un peu introvertie, peut-être, mais sans plus. Heureusement, Tahiri est…euh…enjouée…pour deux, voir trois…Ça compense, quoi…Elle a une vie très, très normale. Comme tout le monde, elle se fait un sang d'encre pour ses examens (qu'elle passe haut la main, d'ailleurs, comme Tahiri), ce genre de choses….

-Et…elle se pose des questions sur moi ? (Une fois encore, Lia marchait sur des œufs en répondant à cette question. Riina espérait une réponse, mais la redoutait en même temps. À un strict niveau affectif, il était indiscutablement préférable que Célès ne pense pas trop à Riina. Mais, rationalisme ou pas, il était pratiquement impossible de demander à Riina d'envisager cela comme une hypothèse enviable la concernant. En fait, ce que Riina aurait voulu, c'est que Célès pense parfois à elle, mais pas trop, sans que cela lui fasse de la peine. Riina était la première à admettre que c'était à peu de chose près impossible de demander ça…)

-Eh bien, pour être honnête, elle ne croit manifestement pas complètement à ce que lui dit Cid, mais elle est trop polie pour le dire à haute voix….(Une hésitation très marquée) Riina…il va falloir trancher à un moment donné. Ou on lui dit la vérité, d'une façon appropriée (euphémisme total. Lia savait très bien qu'il n'y avait pas de façon de dire la chose facilement)…ou on trouve une explication convenable…ou…ça ne peut pas continuer…

-Je sais très bien…Je…elle ne peut pas me voir….Je n'existe pas vraiment pour elle…Je veux seulement qu'elle soit sûre que je l'aime, que je tiens à elle, que je veux qu'elle soit heureuse

-Oh, pour ça, je suis sûre…Avec tout ce que tu lui envoies, elle doit vraiment apprécier….

Lia n'osa pas lui dire la vérité. À savoir que Célès commençait à se dire que sa ''marraine'' était morte, ou qu'elle n'avait jamais existé…que c'était une invention de Cid pour qu'elle se sente moins seule. Célès était bien sûr enchantée de recevoir des cadeaux à répétition de sa marraine, mais elle n'était pas idiote, loin de là. Elle réalisait que c'était assez anormal que la marraine en question ne se donne jamais la peine d'aller la voir…Célès avait demandé une fois à Cid si elle existait réellement. La réponse plus que maladroite du professeur n'avait pas été particulièrement convaincante, ce qui avait renforcé l'impression qu'elle avait. Dire la vérité à Riina blesserait cette dernière au plus au point, sans pour autant la décider à agir en ce qui concernait Célès. Quand même, la situation ne pouvait plus durer….

-Je pense, finit par dire Riina, qu'elle se sent très seule, même avec Tahiri et Cid…

-…Elle ne sera pas si seule que ça…Dès que la, hmm, situation politique se sera clarifiée….je…reviendrais officiellement à Vector…avec Cid, et…hmm…je crois que…

Riina finit par exprimer son idée, qui coupa pratiquement le souffle à Lia….

Lia devait admettre, objectivement, que Célès serait sans aucun doute _enchantée _d'avoir une…une…petite sœur, quoi. Même s'il faudrait de la diplomatie pour lui expliquer…

Riina se sentait nettement mieux après avoir dit ça. Elle revint sur le sujet «Terra»

-Donc, Lia….tu n'es pas venue ici pour rien…tu veux que je t'aides, hmm ?

-Plutôt, oui…Il y a plusieurs petites tâches pour lesquelles je voudrais un coup de main.

-Comme quoi ? Je peux vous avoir des «passes» de train à tarif réduit, si tu veux (comment savoir si Riina était sérieuse ou non en disant ça ? Elle avait été toujours très terre à terre. D'un autre côté, une «passe» de train, ce serait sans doute bien utile, comme cadeau…)

-L'inscrire à l'école…lui acheter quelques petites choses…et trouver un appartement convenable. Le tout aussi vite que possible…en fait…à peu près immédiatement.

-Immédiatement ? À _Maranda _? Tu sais la crise du logement qu'on a ici ? (évidemment, Lia ne le savait pas…ou plutôt, n'y avait pas fait attention. Pour elle, Maranda n'était qu'un village…) Ça prend des _mois _pour trouver un placard à balais ! (Elle soupira…) Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux, exactement ? Si tu n'es pas trop difficile, ça va pouvoir s'arranger…

-Je ne sais pas moi…quelque chose à proximité d'un espace vert, je suppose…au centre ville, probablement, je vais me trouver quelque chose là (sur ce point, Lia n'avait pas à s'en faire ; avec qualifications, elle trouverait un emploi en claquant des doigts) Pas trop cher….

-Un appartement à prix abordable, de qualité, près d'un espace vert, au centre ville, et tout de suite ? Avec le salaire d'une fonctionnaire…Très bien ! Tant qu'à y être, tu voudrais que je trouve un continent perdu, ou que je réactive la Magie ? Ce serait peut plus facile ?

Riina essayait de blaguer en disant ça, mais elle avait raison sur les grandes lignes. Lia le savait. C'est pourquoi elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête en disant cela…

-Hmm, Riina, je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être…accélérer…un peu le processus. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Avec tes talents, ça pourrait avancer très rapidement….

Riina soupira…Lia faisait référence à du hacking. Moralement douteux, mais….Lia insista, Riina protesta de façon rituelle durant dix bonnes minutes. Personne n'allait en mourir, après tout, et c'était vraiment pour une bonne cause. Elle se mit au travail…Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à accéder aux fichiers du Service du Logement, trouva un cas flagrant de favoritisme, et…corrigea la situation. Temps total : moins de dix minutes.

-Voilà. Quelque chose va se libérer dans….deux mois. C'est vraiment le mieux que je pouvais trouver. Par contre, question loyer, ça ne sera pas terrible…et je crois que tu vas devoir payer quelques mois d'avance….C'est abordable, mais tu seras quand même un peu serrée….

-L'argent n'est pas _vraiment _un problème. Tu sais que, hmm…j'en ai. Mais je ne voulais pas y toucher. Là, c'est un cas de force majeure, je suppose. Ça ne me dérangera pas….

Riina trouva cela très étrange, mais elle choisit de ne pas dire un mot-la provenance probable de l'argent était un dossier très, très, très sensible pour Lia. Elle changea de sujet…

-Juste un détail. C'est bien, de t'occuper de toutes des choses, mais…la priorité ne serait-ce pas plutôt de sortir Terra du complexe ? Je veux dire, tu sais comme moi que le principal problème, c'est Kefka. Le reste, c'est une plaisanterie, de n

-Je crois qu'en faisant de telles démarches, je vais montrer aux autorités compétentes que je peux être…une bonne mère, non ? Kefka va sûrement essayer de me salir sur ce point. Oh, en passant, ça va te faire rire. Il a déjà commencé, tu sais ? Ses fidèles diffusent «subtilement» des rumeurs à mon endroit. À titre d'exemple, que j'ai des «mœurs dépravées»…

-TOI ? Je sens que les résultats vont être assez médiocres, te connaissant….(à ce point, une question brûlait les lèvres de Riina. C'était le moment ou jamais de la poser…Lia n'avait jamais eu vraiment de….relation, en tout cas pas à une certaine époque. Ce qui était évidemment complètement incompatible avec un autre fait. Mais, pas plus que les autres fois, elle n'arriva à se décider à la poser…Le tout resterait dans l'ombre…)

_-_C'est bien pourquoi, fit Lia plus sérieusement, qu'il sous-entend un autre type de «dépravation». Selon ses fidèles, j'ai eu une liaison plus que torride…avec toi.

Riina choisit d'en rire (Quoique, à la réflexion, l'idée était…bah, mieux valait ne pas trop y penser…Mais pourquoi Lia ne riait pas ? Riina lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas…)

-Comme toi, je trouve que l'accusation est plus amusante qu'inquiétante…

-Les juges aussi risquent d'être de cet avis….À moins que nous tombions sur le pire des bigots, ça ne risque pas tellement de les affecter. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que la décision des juges va réellement compter dans ce cas ; si l'Empereur te soutient….

-Ce qui plus inquiétant, sous-entendus graveleux ou pas, c'est que s'il dit ça, c'est pour exposer aux juges que je risque d'avoir des…comportements douteux envers Terra…

Riina trouva l'accusation absurde. Mais elle réalisa où Lia voulait en venir en évoquant ces rumeurs…Et elle commença à se sentir de plus en en plus tendue à ce sujet.

-T'inquiète, personne ne va pas croire ça, Lia, surtout si ça vient de Kefka, un homme au comportement _tellement _irréprochable (Riina essaya de dire ça d'un ton confiant. Mais elle savait très bien qu'une rumeur pouvait avoir des effets dévastateurs à long terme…)

-Non. Ce qui m'inquiète vraiment, c'est que cela indique…du transfert, du déplacement, au niveau psychologique…de la part de Kefka. Je veux dire que ses intentions, il les…

-Je sais très bien c'est quoi du déplacement, Lia, mais qu'est que tu veux dire ? Que Kefka voudrait te…(À vrai dire, Riina savait très bien ce que Lia voulait dire…mais elle ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai. Encore une fois, à cause de Célès. Riina, d'une façon très naturelle, normale, ne voulait pas que Célès soit forcée de rencontrer un tel monstre, même rarement)

-Le connaissant, ça ne me surprendrait pas tellement. Mais non, Je veux dire qu'il me prête les….intentions…qu'il a probablement envers Terra. Elle est morte de peur à ce sujet…

Une longue minute de silence suivit….Riina décida de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Mais, l'heure de dîner se terminant, elles allaient devoir se séparer du moins pour l'instant….

-Lia, juste une question. Le…comment dire, _l'incident. _Comment tu vas l'expliquer ?

-Simplement de la légitime défense, répondit calmement Lia (Trop calmement. Elle avait réalisé qu'on lui poserait la question, et elle avait planifié sa réponse. Cela paraissait). C'était de la légitime défense, non ? On ne peut m'accuser…j'étais en légitime défense, hein ?

-Lia, tu réalises que tu as dit _trois _fois _légitime défense_ en moins d'une phrase. On pourrait trouver cela un tantinet suspect, essaya de dire discrètement Riina…sans succès.

Elle renonça à mettre la question sur le sujet. Lia quitta quelques temps après pour une première visite de Maranda, après s'être fixée un rendez-vous avec Riina dans la soirée…

-Oui, fit Riina d'un air absent, une fois que Lia fut partie. Oui…C'est fini…j'en suis sûre.

Riina n'en était pas sûre, justement…L'incident avait traumatisé Lia au plus haut point, à juste titre, et si Kefka s'en servait, ce serait mille fois pire que toutes les insinuations sur les préférences personnelles de Lia. Riina elle-même se savait pas quoi en penser. D'accord, Lia valait mieux, mille fois mieux que Kefka, mais au niveau santé mentale, il y avait quand même quelques petites choses….Riina faisait confiance à Lia (au point d'accepter qu'elle s'occupe un peu de Célès) mais elle devait admettre qu'il y avait des aspects inquiétants…

Riina se rappelait très bien de la scène qui était arrivée après l'incident. Lia, en larmes, en état de choc, délirante, sérieusement blessée (de véritables blessures, pas des blessures qu'elle serait faite à elle même pour rendre plus «vraie» l'histoire de la tentative de meurtre). Lia était complètement «perdue» ; elle était venue voir Madonne, chez qui Riina se trouvait, dans un état second, disant que ce n'était pas sa faute, que l'autre avait voulu la tuer….

Ce qui était _vraiment _anormal, c'était l'endroit où l'attaque avait été dirigée, dans la région de l'abdomen. Lia, à l'époque, était enceinte de quatre mois : la conclusion était évidente.

Mais, l'horreur absolue, c'était l'identité de l'attaquant : la propre mère de Lia….


End file.
